Without you
by Juuuuubbs
Summary: Ele apenas a olhava de longe, esperando que algum dia ela o percebesse e que sentisse que as músicas que ele escrevia era apenas para ela. Mas sabia que não poderia ficar apenas observando. O que fazer?
1. Introduction

**_Whitout you_**

_By: The Chaotic Writer, mas vocês podem me chamar de Cupcake._

* * *

**Prólogo**

"Se sentia um nada diante de tudo aquilo. Vazia. Só, naquele escuro quarto de hotel. Era surreal demais...

Levantou-se do sofá cansada, a madrugada se estendia diante de seus olhos e ela nem ao menos percebia.

Era triste demais... Ela parecia mergulhada em suas próprias lembranças e não se dava conta que algo a observava. Zelosamente. Como uma mãe.

Mas ela não sabia o significado de tais palavras... Zelo? Amor? Carinho? Aquilo tudo lhe fora negado...

Deu poucos passos, se aproximando da janela cautelosamente. Jogou a cabeça para trás levemente enquanto suspirava de forma indiferente. Abriu as cortinas e lá estava ela, a única que havia a visto chorar, a única que nunca saíra de lá. Sentia-se confortável apenas ao olhar para ela, como se aquela fosse à única coisa certa em sua vida.

A lua brilhava tão intensamente, como se fosse para tão insegura garota. Afastou mais as cortinas e abriu a imensa janela, assim pode sentir uma gélida ventania circular seu corpo quase desnudo.

Sentou-se no parapeito e deixou que seus olhos castanhos percorressem o céu muito iluminado. Não notou se luzes de outros apartamentos estavam acessas, apenas conseguia ver aquele majestoso azul que cobria a imensidão que era o céu.

Fechou os olhos na esperança de acordar daquele torturante pesadelo do qual chamava de vida. Que acordasse em sua pequena cama e que quando gritasse de medo pelo obscuro sonho aquela bela face voltasse a lhe sorrir, dizendo que nada daquilo iria acontecer, que era só esquecer...

_- That's a fuckin' lie..._

Abriu os olhos e nada mais. Sorrisos, lagrimas, nada.

Encostou os pés no parapeito, trazendo os joelhos mais próximos de seu corpo. Parecia uma criança assustada. O que na verdade era... 24 anos do que? Medo? Não deveria sentir medo, afinal, já havia crescido, era adulta adora.

_- No fear..._

Sussurrava para si mesma, tentando se convencer de uma ilusão, daquela doce fantasia."

* * *

"Tão puramente bela.

Todas as noites aquele ritual prosseguia.

Ele a observava de longe, sentado em uma cadeira da varanda, encoberto por uma fina manta. Apenas admirando a musa de suas músicas.

Tão delicada, tão frágil.

E o rapaz poderia passar a eternidade só a olhando. Apenas tocando suas músicas para ela e esperando que um dia ela pudesse sorrir verdadeiramente, mesmo que não fosse para ele.

_- You can't sleep, again?_

Os atentos olhos âmbar se desviaram daquela perfeita visão e se focaram num jovem de cabelos esbranquiçados, estranho jovem este que possuía orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.

_- Yes..._

Uma fina brisa passou, fria e indiferente, assim como o próprio tom do homem. Sua face impassível encarava o sonolento rosto do irmão.

_- Bah... what ever..._

O rapaz passou os dedos sobre os olhos enquanto saia da gélida sacada.

Ainda recoberto pela manta, o observador voltou a focar a misteriosa jovem. Era uma criatura quase perfeita... As pernas bem delineadas mantinham-s expostas enquanto uma curta e fina camisola apenas acentuava as belas curvas do esguio corpo da garota. E aqueles longos cabelos que caiam sobre seus ombros, negros como a noite, mais pareciam um véu.

Balançou a cabeça. O que estava pensando? Ela era uma... uma humana! Tão diferente e inferior a ele... nunca poderiam ficar juntos...

Pensando besteiras novamente ele levantou-se como num pulo. Suas perigosas unhas ajeitaram o cabelo prateado e pela ultima vez naquela noite seus olhos percorreram pela pálida tez da moça."

_Errr... postando dus fics logo de cara... mas ambas não começaram direito, por tanto não sairão do 0 por cento (qualquer coisa vide perfil (é... boa forma de fazer as pessaos entrarem no seu perfil xD))._

_Desculpa se o texto ta confuso, desculpa se tiver alguma coisa errada, mas é que eu precisava postar isso logo antes de acabar apagando tudo. Sei lá, se eu leio um texto meu por mais de duas vezes eu acabo apagando... e sei lá... essa fic passa muitas coisas pra mim e epero que ela faça vocês sentirem algo também..._

_Well... See ya o/_


	2. Chapter 1: The lady of my dreams

_**Whitout you**_

_By: The Chaotic Writer, mas o anime continua sendo de Rumiko Takahashi. uu'_

* * *

Capitulo Um – _Lady of my dreams._

* * *

" O forte cheiro de canela inundava o grande quarto, sufocando o belo homem sentado em uma vermelha poltrona.

Mechas de seu cabelo cobriam a sua indiferente face. Seus olhos permaneciam perigosamente fechados, enquanto seus entreabertos lábios soltavam o ar calmamente. Ele ouviu novamente os lençóis roçando contra a hidratada pela da adormecida moça na cama.

Afastou as mãos que o ajudavam a cobrir a própria face e abriu os olhos. Não compreendia o porquê ser sempre assim, tão solitário. E convenhamos, ele procurava por esse tipo de sentimento e situação... a tão confortável solidão.

_- Sesshy? _

Odiava aquele apelido, principalmente por que ela fazia _aquela _irritante voz de inocente.

_- Você quer me matar?_

Ele pergunta a encarando com aquele olhar sobrenaturalmente frio.

_- Na- nani? _

Ele se levantou ao ouvir o falhado tom de desentendida dela, Ficou de costas, olhando para a paisagem fora do quarto e ainda assim ouviu passos se aproximando.

_- Este cheiro, você sabe que eu não o suporto._

Ele era tão previsível... e ela já deveria saber disso. Sempre procurando algo para uma discussão, sempre encontrando novas maneiras de deixá-la. Mas se ele conseguia fazer isso? Não. Ela simplesmente não permitia.

_- Você esperou que eu acordasse para dizer _isso

O youkai tornou a fechar os olhos e não emitiu nenhum som. Ela sabia que deveria controlar a raiva, afinal, não queria perdê-lo, principalmente agora. A moça voltou a andar pelo quarto, agora se encaminhava para a frente de um espelho. Sentou-se num banco vermelho e começou a fazer um coque enquanto o silencio se tornava mais profundo.

_- Kagura, eu logo terei que lançar um novo _CD_, por tanto eu preciso de calma e silencio para compor. Eu gostaria que neste tempo você ficasse na sua casa e..._

Ele odiava ser interrompido, mas o som do vidro quebrando e do liquido perfumado se espalhando pelo tapete persa simplesmente o fizera parar.

A mulher sabia que aquilo logo aconteceria, mas não podia negar que estava surpresa e nervosa com a situação.

_- Finalmente uma boa desculpa para trazer outra mulher para ocupar a sua cama! Mas você verá "_Ó todo poderoso Sesshoumaru"_. Você não conseguira ficar sem mim, e logo estará implorando para me ter novamente._

Ambos sabiam que aquilo não era verdade, mas não valia nada tentar. Ele, tomado pela raiva, abriu a porta, como um educado pedido silencioso para ela sair dali, se não ele faria que ela se arrependesse daquilo de uma forma não tão educada.

Kugura, a bela e exótica mulher, saiu do quarto contrariada, deixando o youkai sozinho. E assim que isso aconteceu, ele sentou-se novamente na confortável poltrona. Afastou a cortina e olhou para o céu nublado, ficou num estranho topor por mais alguns minutos, quando finalmente percebeu.

_- Maldito cheiro._

E antes mesmo de se mover para abrir a porta da sacada um jovem apareceu no batente da porta. Ele parecia ser mais baixo que o youkai, mas eram muito semelhantes, tirando o fato que aquele garoto possuía orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça.

_- Você pode ate não dormir de noite, isso eu nem me importo. Mas jogar canela por todo o apartamento, ai já é demais!_

O rapaz gritava inconformado. O que apenas faz com que o irmão de os ombros indiferente. Com sua audição aguçada, Sesshoumaru percebeu que o mais novo se preparava para pular e quando o mesmo fez esta ação, o youkai abriu a porta da varanda, fazendo com que o rapaz caísse para o lado de fora.

_- Tenha um bom dia irmãozinho..._

Seu irônico tom enquanto fechava a porta deslizante só fez com que o garoto gritasse nervoso.

- Se comporte.

Virou-se de costas e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho.

Após mais ou menos uma hora de banho e café da manhã, o belo youkai saiu, obviamente que antes ele acenou ironicamente para seu irmão trancado do lado de fora.

Com toda a certeza ele era um ser racional, ok, nem tanto. Afinal, o que faz uma pessoa andar tranquilamente por entre as ruas da cidade grande, sendo que essa pessoa em questão tenha seu rosto em todos os outdoors e sua música esteja em todos os mp3?

Sinceramente? Nem mesmo eu sei responder esta pergunta, mas era fato. Sesshoumaru andava calmo por entre as apressadas pessoas da cidade, e, por incrível que pareça (ou sorte), elas mal percebiam quem ele era. Me desculpem ser repetitiva, mas como não percebê-lo? Convenhamos, sua beleza atraia muitos olhares e suspiros naturalmente.

_- É ele! Eu tenho certeza!!!_

O homem parou no mesmo lugar ao ouvir aquela fina voz.

_- Ah não..._

Foi a única coisa que pode falar, ou melhor dizendo, sussurrar ao ouvir inúmeras vozes gritando o seu nome e o som dos pés se chocando contra o asfalto. Realmente, ele não era tão invisível como gostaria de ser.

Nem ele sabia que podia correr tanto. Não sabia para onde estava indo exatamente, ele apenas entrava em ruas e avenidas randomizadamente, só assim ele poderia despistá-las. E quando já não ouvia mais gritarias e a correria, parou.

E, incrivelmente, ela estava lá. Sesshoumaru não conseguia se mover, agora sabia que não era o efeito da lua que a deixava bela.

O frio e indiferente olhar dele subia dos pés a cabeça dela. Notava como aquela saia azul escura, além de esconder as lindas pernas dela, a deixava com um ar de mais nova. A blusa bege, que parecia colada em seu corpo, chamava a atenção para suas perfeitas curvas de mulher. Ela se virou de costas, como se para terminar a observação dele. O negro e longo cabelo dela estava preso em um forte coque e que, por descuido, deixou algumas mechas escapar, a deixando ainda mais bela.

Aquele devaneio não durou mais do que dez minutos, quem era ele para admirar uma simples humana? Ele sabia que, por ser Sesshoumaru, não era aquilo que deveria estar fazendo. Sempre foi ensinado a ser um youkai orgulhoso, um homem frio e incomparável, sendo que (na realidade) ele se sentia menor que uma barata.

Insignificante. Exatamente, ele era insignificante perante aquela mulher. Baixou a cabeça com um riso sarcástico nos lábios. Se sentia um nada perante uma solitária e vazia mulher, ele não merecia viver.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos prateados. Por que sentia-se a beira de um ataque de pânico perante ela? Era como se não conseguisse respirar, a dor era insuportável, mas ele a agüentava... pelo menos aparentemente.

_- Admirando-a novamente?_

A voz lhe era muito conhecida. Era um tom baixo e calmo e só de ouvi-lo ele sabia que ela mantinha os olhos fechados e um sincero sorriso nos finos lábios.

_- Não sei do que esta falando..._

Ele sabia que ela continuava com o sorriso na face e percebeu que a mulher sentava-se do seu lado.

_- Não minta. Inuyasha já me falou que você estava obcecado por uma jovem... humana. Eu logo me interessei pelo assunto, afinal, o Lord Sesshoumaru Ishikawa, uma vez disse que nunca se envolveria com uma raça tão inferior;;;_

_- Chega Kikyou._

Falou ele em tom ríspido, cortando o monologo da jovem. Mas ela simplesmente não desistia.

_- Sesshy, - _outra que o chamava pelo odioso apelido -_ o que tem acontecido? Seu irmão já me contou que o senhor deixou Kagura e que todas as noites fica sentado na varanda sozinho..._

_- ..._

_- Ainda se culpando pela morte de teu pai? Por que se for..._

Irritado, o youkai tapou a boca dela com seus longos e finos dedos. Em seus olhos a mulher podia perceber a frieza e a raiva que o véu da indiferença fazia questão de esconder.

_- Já acabamos esta conversa?_

Ela apenas pode acenar positivamente, fazendo com que ele a soltasse. O silencio se instalou enquanto observava a misteriosa mulher do apartamento da frente. Longos minutos se passaram até Kikyou tirar o youkai de seus devaneios.

_- O que você faz neste parque? Nunca o vi aqui..._

_- Eu estava fugindo de fãs..._

Ele respondia indiferente, apenas conseguindo guardar na memória o sorriso da garota. Ela era mesmo especial...

_- Como sua empresaria eu devo te comunicar que você é Sesshoumaru Ishikawa! E que como um astro, _meu astro, _é o seu dever dar autógrafos e não correr deles._

_- Mas se eu não tivesse fugido, não teria encontrado este parque e você._

_- Bom, você ia me encontrar de qualquer jeito, afinal, eu fui no seu apartamento antes de vir pra cá. Hum... você vai ter que mudar de tapete, ta com um cheiro muito forte de canela..._

_- Kagura..._

A pálida mulher pode ouvir os dedos do youkai estralando quando ele disse o nome da grande amiga.

_- Mudando de assunto, gostei de você ter trancado o Inu na varanda. Ele ficava dando em cima da minha irmã. Como se uma Higurashi não bastasse..._

_- O que posso dizer? Inuyasha tem uma queda por garotas inocentes._

_- Isso foi uma indireta?_

Ele a olhou com o canto dos olhos, a fazendo rir.

_- Me apaixonei pelo irmão errado..._

O youkai ficou ouvindo a jovem rir de mais algumas piadas que a mesma fazia. E, verdade seja dita, ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da misteriosa mulher com as crianças, brincando a sua frente.

_- Sinto em te dizer, Sesshy, mas tenho que voltar para o escritório. E o senhor trate de me trazer músicas novas para o _CD_, ok?_

_- Pode deixar..._

Respondeu ele sem vontade nenhuma. Sentiu os frios lábios da mulher tocar sua face, mas nada disse, apenas continuava focado no falso sorriso da mulher a sua frente.

Ela, percebendo que um par de olhos não saia de sua face, olhou para a frente, tendo seu olhar encontrado com o do belo youkai.

Nada foi dito.

* * *

_Fim do primeiro capitulo finalmente... eu fiquei todo esse tempo pra escrever tão pouco e peço desculpas... este mês foi meio agitado pra mim e eu queria postar antes do meu aniversário..._

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo, eu me dediquei muito a detalhes e coisas desse tipo, coisa que eu geralmente não faço. Se alguma coisa ficou confusa, me perguntem que eu ficarei mais do que feliz para responder, ok?_

_Acredito que respondi as reviews por e-mail mesmo, por tanto não parem de me mandar a opinião de vocês!_

_Próximo capitulo vai ser uma visão da Rin e do dia a dia dela, ok?_

_See ya!_

* * *

Preview - Capitulo Dois – _Storm_

* * *

_- Obrigada, senhor...?_

_- __Ishikawa Sesshoumaru._

_- Ah... sou Miura Rin._


	3. Chapter 2: Storm

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/ _

* * *

_Capitulo Dois:__Storm_

* * *

"_ Os olhos castanhos focavam tristemente o céu nublado, mas seu olhar logo voltou pra a pequena sala de música. Sorriu. Não muito animada, mas ainda assim, feliz. Se afastou do parapeito da janela e se aproximou de algumas crianças que já guardavam seus materiais. _

_- _Bom, o verão está começando e eu espero rever a todos no próximo semestre. Boas férias!

_A moça fez uma pequena reverencia, a qual foi seguida por todos os alunos na sala. E sorrindo, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu da sala. Seus passos eram curtos e calmos, como se não quisesse se afastar do local, mas agora teria tempo de cuidar de seus problemas. _

_Já na saída do Orfanato, a jovem sentiu o celular vibrar em sua bolsa. Com certa agilidade pegou o telefone e o atendeu, se arrependendo instantes depois. _

- Mosh...

- Karaokê, hoje à noite, topa?

- Boa tarde pra você também, Miroku.

_Ela respondeu sarcástica, enquanto tentava pegar sua agenda e uma caneta da bolsa. _

- Sangô-chan vai?

- Sabe Rin-chan... Sangô e eu...

- Já sei, brigaram de novo? Bom, de qualquer forma, eu ligo pra ela. Para onde vamos?

_A jovem anotava cuidadosamente as informações em uma data qualquer da agenda, se perguntando o novo motivo para a briga do casal. Após desligar, guardou tudo o que havia pego e observou. _

_Em sua mente, sempre os mesmo pensamentos, os mesmos pesares. Por que sempre tão sozinha, tão indiferente a todos a sua volta? Continuava se forçando a ver a mesma cena todos os dias, outros professores saindo juntos, conversando alegremente. Por que não conseguia fazer isso também? _

_Na realidade, a jovem sentia-se sufocar em meio a tanto vazio, como se a qualquer momento o elo que mantinha sua sanidade fosse se romper. Fechou seus olhos fortemente, segurando as lágrimas que já cansavam de tentar cair. Por que logo ela? _

_Por que ela, entre tantas pessoas, não podia sentir-se feliz? De fato, as vezes a morte lhe parecia a saída mais fácil e a menos penosa do que continuar a viver, se é que se pode dizer que ela vivia. _

_Já se sentia morta por dentro, qual era a diferença afinal? _

_Abriu os olhos. Lágrimas? Nenhuma. Apenas aquele vazio. E, estranhamente, o mundo continuava girando indiferentemente. _

_Entrou no ônibus que parou no ponto a sua frente. Mas nem ao menos se recordava de ter andado até a esquina do Orfanato. Suspirou cansadamente. _

_Sentou-se num banco qualquer, já puxando o celular, afinal, teria que enfrentar o nervosismo de Sangô. Por que Miroku insistia em continuar o mesmo mulherengo de sempre? Seus pensamentos nos problemas amorosos de seus amigos foram desaparecendo enquanto falava calmamente com a amiga. Já pensava em como aquela noite seria estranha, para variar._

_Pronta. Linda e pontual. Apenas esperava que o carro prateado da amiga parasse em frente ao seu prédio para poderem ir. Olhou para o relógio distraidamente, pois sua mente vagava por algumas galáxias. Suas mãos apertavam a alça da bolsa nervosamente, e de tão distraída, nada percebia. _

_Mas, eu realmente me pergunto, como... Eu repito: COMO ela não notava o belo homem do outro lado da rua, encarando-a?? Entre tantos devaneios, ela não sentia os olhos dourados do estranho vagando sobre a sua fisionomia. _

_Apenas percebia a fina chuva que começava a se intensificar, mas isso não durou por muito tempo, já que ouviu sua amiga buzinando, chamando sua atenção. Sorriu e correu até o carro. _

- Sangô-chan se atrasou hoje.

_A jovem falava gentilmente enquanto entrava no carro. _

- Desculpa Rin, tive alguns contratempos no trabalho...

- Uhum... trabalho mesmo? Ou é só uma desculpa por ter ido comprar sapatos?

- Ah... eles são lindos, não?

_A amiga sorria sem graça ao apontar para os novos sapatos verde-claro. Rin sabia, aquilo era um vicio comum. _

- Alias... quem a gente vai encontrar lá? Afinal, nunca ouvi falar desse barzinho... ele é novo? E...

- Calma Sangô... er... eu esqueci de contar um pequeno detalhe...

_A jovem encolheu em seu assento ao sentir o olhar indignado de Sangô sobre si. Não tinha contado que iriam se encontrar com Miroku. _

* * *

_Finalmente o silencio que se instalou no carro terminou. Sangô nem olhava para a amiga que, inutilmente, suplicava perdão com o seu olhar. _

_- _Ahm... chegamos Sangô-chan?

_A jovem se arriscou e, em troca, recebeu um triste sorriso. _

- O que eu devo fazer, Rin?

_Deixou sua cabeça apoiada no volante, enquanto suspirava cansada. _

- Sabe, eu não sei mais o que fazer... Ele dá em cima de qualquer mulher e eu não posso fazer nada...

- Não é assim, né? Ele ta apaixonado por você, e só por você. Isso de dar em cima de todo "rabo-de-saia" é uma mania que ele vai perder com o tempo.

- Mas eu não agüento mais isso.

- Sangô-chan você só está com ele á 3 meses, e se quiser alguma coisa séria você vai ter que se impor. Mas agora vamos entrar? Ele está esperando...

- Ok... mas... você me desculpa?

_A mulher levantou o rosto e encarando Rin, sorriu. _

- Deixa de ser boba, mulher! Vamos cantar!!!

_Ela era incrível, mesmo com o vazio em seu peito, sua voz saia alegre e descontraída. Se achava falsa. Hipócrita. Constantemente se perguntava como conseguia. E como ninguém notava? _

- Rin!!!

- Miroku-kun!!!

_A jovem gritou em resposta ao amigo. Ao belíssimo amigo. Estranhamente o negro cabelo dele estava solto e os olhos mais expressivos do que nunca. Se abraçaram, mas logo a jovem se separou, rindo delicadamente. _

- É melhor eu deixar os dois sozinhos, certo? Vocês tem coisas para conversar...

_E, sobre protestos de Sangô, a jovem entrou no local. Seu sorriso morrera na entrada, a quem queria enganar afinal? Levantou o olhar e se viu em um ambiente romântico, isso apenas aumentou seu mal estar. _

_Procurava uma mesa livre para se sentar. Todas pareciam ocupadas por adolescentes "alegres". Um breve sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao ver um conhecido a lhe acenar efusivamente. Se aproximou rapidamente. _

- Bankotsu?

- Ahm... não é um problema eu ter vindo, certo? Afinal, Miroku me disse que me traria companhia. E me permita dizer, você está linda.

_O jeito _inocente - sexy _dele em nada a afetava, ela apenas sorria de forma educada, como se estivesse envergonhada. Que ótima atriz. _

- Bankotsu-kun! O _senhor_ veio com Miroku?

- Não me chame de "senhor", Rin. Não tenho mais do que 3 anos a mais do que você. Bom, Miroku me chamou, mas eu não queria servir de candelabro para os dois. Entretanto, como ele falou que a senhorita veio, tive que aceitar na hora.

- Hum... galante como sempre, né? Tem tido aulas com Miroku-kun?

_Ambos riram, enquanto ela se sentava ao lado dele. Um garçom se aproximou para anotar algum pedido, naturalmente. Rin apenas pode pedir um _Martini.

_Continuaram a conversar por mais alguns segundos, e por mais que se sentisse entediada ali, a jovem sorria, como se há muito tempo não se divertisse. E assim deveria durar. A noite inteira. E para seu salvamento, Sangô e o namorado logo sentaram-se com o "casal". _

_Aproximando-se da amiga, Rin se pôs a sussurrar. _

- Se acertaram?

- Uhum... disse tudo o que precisava, e ele me prometeu que iria mudar.

_A jovem sorriu, sabia o quanto o amigo era apaixonado por Sangô e que ele faria tudo para continuar com ela. A noite foi se passando sem muitos importantes acontecimentos. _

_Cantaram. Beberam. Riram. _

_Saíram do bar todos "alegres", todos menos Rin que não é de beber muito. Bom, não bebe muito na companhia de amigos. _

- Rin, posso te levar para casa?

_Por que Bankotsu insistia em uma coisa que não teria futuro, será que ele não percebia o não estampados nos olhos da jovem? _

- Não se preocupe, meu apartamento não é tão longe, posso ir andando. Sem problemas!

- Mas e a chuva?

_Foi quando ela reparou. Chovia. E muito. _

- Eu trouxe um guarda-chuva. E eu gostaria de ir andando.

_Sem dar chances de uma possível investida do homem, ela se despediu de todos e saiu do estacionamento. _

_Já era meia-noite, não era tão tarde assim, quem sabe ela não conseguia pegar um ônibus? E foi isso o que fez. Foi para o ponto mais próximo e por sorte (em certas noites ela tinha algum tipo de sorte) um ônibus passou. Logo o que ela esperava. _

_Subiu e sentou-se, olhando a chuva torrencial que caia. Forte, mas ao mesmo tempo delicada. Seria a chuva uma representação romântica da jovem? Não se sabe por quanto tempo sua mente vagou em diversos pensamentos filosóficos, pois quando abriu os olhos, além da chuva, havia transito. _

_Seu apartamento não eram tão longe assim e, em vista disso, saiu do ônibus e se pôs a correr. As diversas gotas que caiam machucavam sua pele, mas ela não parecia notar. Seu sangue estava quente, e alguma coisa preenchia seu coração. Era como se corresse para seu destino, para o _clímax _de sua vida. Foi quando parou e caiu. _

- A senhorita esta bem?

_Uma voz grossa, se fez ouvir, e quando ela olhou para cima não pode deixar de se maravilhar. Nunca havia visto um homem tão bonito. _

- Estou... me desculpe...

- Venha!

_Sua mão, grande e quente, pegou a pequena mão da moça, a pondo de pé e a correr. Ela ria de sua estupidez, agora no que ela se julgava estúpida, nem esta escritora pode-lhes dizer. _

_Ao chegar no hotel em qual Rin vivia, eles pararam, e meio sem fôlego, ela sorriu e fez uma reverencia. _

- Obrigada, senhor...?

- Ishikawa Sesshoumaru.

- Ah... sou Miura Rin.

_Não conseguia deixar de sorrir. Sentia-se bem, como há muito tempo não se sentia. _

* * *

_Primeiramente, desculpas pelo "pequeno atraso", sabem como é, né? 3º colegial, tempo semi-integral e sem muitas inspirações. E olha que eu até que gostei do segundo cap. Os cap. vão ser pequenos mesmos (de 4 a 8 páginas do Word), mas é por que eu estou sem tempo e por que a fic é curtinha mesmo. xD _

_Bom... espero que tenham gostado, e se preparem para o cap. 3, que eu não faço a mínima idéia de quando vai sair! Só não me matem, ok? _

_Beijos!_

* * *

Preview - Capitulo Três – Darlin'

* * *

_- A senhorita ao menos aceitaria um café? _

_- Pensarei no seu caso. _


	4. Chapter 3: Darlin'

Without you

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/ _

* * *

Capitulo Três – Darlin'

* * *

" Estirada sobre um lençol na grama, uma jovem brincava com algumas flores, esperando o casal de amigos pararem de brigar. Parecia entediada. E ele apenas a observava, sem tédio, sem vergonha, até mesmo parecendo enfeitiçado, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar para uma folha.

As palavras simplesmente apareciam em sua mente, transcrevia uma melodia calma para o novo CD, não seria uma das mais escutadas, mas ao que parecia, seria a favorita dele e, quem sabe, a favorita dela também.

Afinal, seu maior desejo era aquele: que ela pudesse sentir o que ele sentia, com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma paixão. Só esperava que ela reparasse.

_- __Miura Rin..._

_- Ta sonhando acordado é?_

Novamente aquela voz feminina em seus ouvidos, não era tão doce quanto a da jovem deitada, mas era uma voz confortável.

_- Como se eu sonhasse, Kagome._

_- Deixa de ser chato, é só uma expressão. Posso ver?_

A jovem de negros cabelos perguntou inocentemente, apontando para o caderno nas pernas dele. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e sorriu ao ver ela também sorrindo. Ela lia animada, musicas de tons românticos a atraiam, e não podia negar que a presença de Sesshoumaru também a atraia.

Não era uma atração de pessoas apaixonadas, a jovem sempre considerou aquele homem um grande amigo, e por isso sempre procurava estar em sua presença. Mas sua verdadeira paixão era o baterista da banda, e irmão de Sesshoumaru: Inuyasha.

_- É para ela também?_

Ele novamente nada falou, estava novamente enfeitiçado pela jovem a metros dele. Kagome seguiu seu olhar e notou a bela mulher deitada, com um belo sorriso no rosto vendo...

_- Sangô??_

Kagome as vezes fazia o que ele mais odiava: gritar sem necessidade. Ela era muito espontânea, mas não precisava ser tanto. Só alguns segundos depois reparou que o trio se levantava e andava até eles.

Ela vinha com um sorriso envergonhado, e com os olhos fixos no dele. Ela não havia esquecido do encontrão de alguns dias atrás. Não ouviu as pessoas falando com ele, era como se estivesse hipnotizado, e ao levar um beliscão, acordou.

_- Sesshoumaru! Estes são Hayashi Sangô, Ogawa Miroku e..._

- _M__iura Rin__. Como vão?_

Ela corou por ele ter acertado seu nome, e um imperceptível sorriso passou pelos lábios dele. Kagome e os outros se entreolham curiosos.

_- Não está mais resgatando jovens indefesas na chuva?_

Ao ouvir a voz dela, naquele tom irônico, sua sobrancelha não pode deixar de se erguer, admirado com a forma direta da qual ela falava.

_- Não, senhorita Miura, apenas as resgato em dias especiais. Normalmente quem precisa ser resgatado sou eu..._

Sua ultima frase saiu em um curto sussurro, do qual ela não deixou de notar. Mas a encarando, ensaiou um sorriso.

_- Ahm... acho que perdemos alguma coisa..._

Falou Sangô olhando para os dois divertida, e notando que nenhum dos dois se movia, sussurrou para os dois amigos.

_- Que tal a gente sentar lá no gramado e deixar os dois a sós?_

Quando Miroku e Kagome acenaram positivamente com a cabeça, Sangô os guiou até o lençol estendido, dando uma ultima olhada no casal em pé. Quem sabe sua amiga saísse daquele estresse infernal?

Sesshoumaru ofereceu o banco pra ela silenciosamente, e apenas quando a jovem sentou, ele conseguiu fazer o mesmo. A garota parecia se divertir com a situação, e encarando ele, voltou a falar.

_- Bom, acho que você não deveria ser considerado um herói, já que você não foi checar se estava tudo bem com a vitima depois do incidente._

_- A senhorita está muito enganada. Apenas não fui ver se a tal vitima tinha ferimentos pois apenas sabia o nome dela, nada de telefone, nada de endereço. A culpa é toda da vitima que não dá todas as informações necessárias ao herói._

Ele nunca havia falado, ou melhor dizendo, brincado com alguém daquela maneira. Poucos eram os que sabiam que ele tinha um sério problema para falar com as outras pessoas, principalmente com as que gostava. Mas com ela, tudo fluía de uma maneira que ele nunca havia esperado.

Ela riu da brincadeira, e ele nunca tinha ouvido a risada dela. Talvez ele não tivesse imaginado que ouviria uma risada dela, pelo menos não de perto e, muito menos, por causa dele.

_- Então, meu herói, eu estou muito bem. Mas o senhor salvou alguma garota indefesa nesses tempos? Pois eu sou muito ciumenta._

Embriagado com o doce tom da voz dela, ele não reparou em passos apressados. E quando sentiu um puxão em seu braço, já era tarde demais.

_- A ciumenta deveria ser eu, certo?_

O riso da jovem foi cortado, e um sorriso triste passou por seus lábios. E se levantando, ela fez uma reverencia aos dois.

_- Eu deveria saber que o meu herói era comprometido, né?_

E sem querer ouvir uma resposta, ela saiu de lá o mais rápido possível. Sesshoumaru se levantou, e seu frio olhar fez com que Kikyou se arrepende-se do que fez.

_- Você deveria saber q..._

Como havia sido dito antes, ele odiava ser interrompido.

_- Me desculpa Sesshoumaru! Eu achei que ela iria perceber que era uma brincadeira... E é ela não é mesmo? A mulher que você não para de pensar, certo? _

A jovem fala completamente sem graça pelo olhar do amigo. E tremendo, não atrevia a abrir os olhos. Ele era a única pessoa que Kikyou temia.

_- A Kagome-chan está aqui com você? Eu fiquei procurando ela ontem de noite, tivemos uma briga horrível por causa de seu irmãozinho. _

_- Ela esta conversando com Sangô e um tal de Miroku. E você deveria parar de ser tão ciumenta. Inuyasha e Kagome são amigos, _grande amigos_ e a senhorita não devia desconfiar dela._

_- Eu sei, mas tenho medo de perdê-lo._

Eles observavam o grupo animado, e Sesshoumaru percebeu um rapaz se aproximando, com um buquê de flores. Toda a atenção foi para Rin. E percebendo isso, Kikyou sussurrou.

_- Quem deveria ter medo de perder alguém, é você._

Sesshoumaru olhou a amiga, e sem falar nada, se levantou e pegando seu caderno, se afastou. Ele estava sendo totalmente irracional.

**Em primeiro lugar: **Estava apaixonado por uma humana.

**Em segundo lugar:** Ele só sabia o nome dessa humana.

**Em terceiro lugar:** Ela era comprometida e nem deveria saber quem ele era.

**Em quarto lugar: **Eletinha uma mulher completamente louca por ele.

Estava decidido a esquecer ela e voltar com Kagura, pois mesmo que não gostasse dela, ele tinha companhia. Começou a pensar em mudar de apartamento, assim não ficaria observando ela todas as noites. E, quem sabe, viajar em turnê. Seria mais simples e racional.

O sol já estava se pondo quando chegou ao seu prédio. O dia estava calmo e ameno, havia pensado e elaborado um plano de "fuga", assim pararia de pensar nela. Porem, seus planos foram água abaixo. Ela estava ali, em frente ao hotel, acenando para ele.

Ele se aproximou. Seu rosto estava o mais impassível possível. Mas com o sorriso dela, seus olhos brilharam de certa felicidade.

_- Me perdoe se eu causei alguma briga entre você e sua namorada._

Ela falou sem graça.

_- Ela não é minha namorada, e sim minha empresaria. Ela não sabia que você se assustaria com a brincadeira._

_- Hum... Então meu herói não é comprometido?_

_- Talvez não, mas a vitima é._

_- E quem disse? Eu sou livre, leve e solta, meu bem._

Seu tom brincalhão faz com que ele sorrisse.

_- Bom, já que eu não chequei se tudo estava bem com a senhorita, eu poderia propor uma outra coisa em vez de cuidados médicos._

_- E o que seria?_

_- Poderíamos sair em um passeio._

_- E se eu estiver ferida?_

_- Eu não deixaria isso acontecer._

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Nunca em sua vida ele tinha falado assim com alguém, e com ela era tão fácil, tão simples.

_- Hum... que tal um cruzeiro no Caribe? Afinal, o meu herói é um astro._

_- Um cruzeiro? Bom, a senhorita ao menos aceitaria um café? Não é tão bom quanto o cruzeiro, mas podemos discutir a idéia._

_- Pensarei no seu caso. Mas agora, eu tenho que me arrumar, eu vou sair com umas amigas hoje. Posso te responder amanhã?_

_- Claro... uma boa noite..._

Eles se reverenciaram e entraram em seus prédios. E só no elevador ele lembrou.

_- Estúpido!_

Como pode esquecer de dar seu número de telefone?"

* * *

_Desculpem a demora!! É que eu estava estudando tanto para as provas e tudo o mais, e agora eu estou me preparando pro Enem. E desculpem esse capitulo curtinho, é que eu estava sem uma real inspiração pra ele. Mas eu prometo que o próximo será maior e melhor, afinal, a verdadeira história começa a partir desse capitulo. E desculpem o Inu não ter aparecido ainda, prometo que ele vai aparecer..._

_Ah sim, o que acontece com os secundários não vai ter tanto enfoque. Algumas coisas vão ser ditas nas conversas dos personagens e com uma pouca aparição deles. E isso não significa que eles são menos importantes... amo todos eles. _

_Bom, espero que estejam gostando._

_Beijos!_

* * *

Capitulo Quatro – Kiss me.

* * *

_- Me explica de novo, por que estamos correndo?_

_- São os malditos fotógrafos!_


	5. Chapter 4: Kiss me

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/ _

* * *

Capitulo Quatro – Kiss me.

* * *

"_A jovem entrou no elevador, rindo consigo mesma. As coisas em sua vida estavam mudando de forma rápida. Mal havia começado as férias, tempo suficiente para arrumar seus problemas, e ela já arranjava mais alguns._

_Não que ter conhecido ele fosse um problema. Mas não queria se distrair pensando em um rapaz, que talvez saísse com ela só para diversão. Não queria se enganar mais e nem ficar sofrendo novamente. Ao chegar no quarto de hotel, deitou na cama e fechou muito bem os olhos._

_Pensava em como começar a resolver sua vida. Assinaria logo os papéis do divorcio para poder vender a casa. Se conseguisse se ver livre dele, nada mais importaria. E novamente suas reflexões foram interrompidas pelo toque do telefone._

- A senhorita Hayashi está aqui na recepção, posso permitir a subida dela?

- Claro que pode. Obrigada.

_Se ao menos Sangô soubesse o que estava acontecendo na vida dela, mas não podia contar para ela. Não podia contar a ninguém. Aquele seria um segredo muito bem guardado. Suspirou por um longo momento, tentando colocar a mascara de felicidade, que insistia em viver com ela._

- Sangô... itai!

_Ao se levantar para abraçar a amiga que havia acabado de chegar, a jovem fora jogada de volta a cama, sem entender mais nada._

- Você conhece Ishikawa Sesshoumaru e não me fala nada?! Que tipo de amiga é você?

- Ahm... Sangô-chan, ele é só um conhecido... não sei o que tem de tão importante?

- Importante?? Ele só é um dos melhores guitarristas do Japão, acho que isso não é nada demais...

- E eu ia saber? Você sabe que não sou ligada nessas "modinhas"...

_Ao ver a amiga se tornar num pimentão de fúria (não me perguntem de onde eu tirei isso...), ela sorriu de forma gentil, e puxou a amiga para se sentar na cama._

- Sangô-chan, se quiser eu te apresento a ele, se bem que o Miroku não ia gostar muito...

- Não Rin! Não to brava por que tenho uma "quedinha" por ele, mas sim por que você não me falou nada...

- Nem deu tempo de falar... tem tanta coisa acontecendo... eu conheci ele na noite do karaokê, e ele me ajudou... só isso...

- Parece bem mais do que isso...

- Bah Sangô-chan... Quer alguma coisa pra beber?

- Só sakê, por favor!

- O sol nem se pôs ainda!

_Rin não escutou os xingos da amiga, apenas foi à salinha ao lado do quarto de hotel, pegou a garrafa de sakê e voltou ao quarto em si. Mas ao retornar, o único som escutado foi a garrafa de sakê se quebrando._

_Passaram-se longos minutos em puro silencio, Sangô olhava para ela e para os papeis em suas mãos, e ela? Ela simplesmente não sabia o que fazer._

_Sangô se aproximou, abismada, de Rin, segurando fortemente os papeis. Ao ficar cara a cara com Rin, Sangô deu um leve tapa na cara da amiga._

- O que mais você esta me escondendo? Ishikawa foi só uma brincadeira... mas papeis de divorcio? Testes de gravidez? Você tem duas vidas, Rin?

- San... Sangô-chan... eu ia te contar... tem tantas coisas acontecendo...

- Eu já ouvi essa frase antes!

_Rin nunca vira a amiga tão transtornada e irritada._

- Eu... eu não queria trazer meus problemas para a sua vida, Sangô-chan... eu... eu achei que seria melhor assim, e quando tudo acabasse, eu te contaria...

- É pra isso que os amigos estão sempre por perto, Rin! Meus problemas não são nada... se você tivesse me contado, eu estaria te ajudando! Essa foi a pior traição que eu já sofri.

- Eu não queria te magoar Sangô-chan...

- Sei que não... ah... você com todos esses problemas e eu aqui gritando... quer conversar?

_Ao ver a amiga mais calma, ela passou a contar toda a história, com uma nova garrafa de sakê. Aparentemente, nossa protagonista havia casado com um "romance de verão", que, após o verão, se tornou um oportunista, gastando a maior parte da herança dela._

_Ele fora preso por alguns motivos banais, e só faltavam as assinaturas para o divorcio realmente sair. Mas como renegar o ultimo pedaço da família? E ainda com suspeitas de gravidez?_

_Fora por isso que ela havia se mudado para o hotel, se afastar de tudo familiar para pensar..._

_E ao escutar a história, a única coisa que Sangô pode dizer foi:_

- Faz assim: assina os papeis, eu me torno sua irmã mais velha e a gente sai pra beber, que tal?

- Só você mesmo...

- É o melhor... você realmente quer estar ligada com um mau caráter ou com uma pessoa super legal como eu?

- Ok, ok... vamos beber...

_Ela apenas pegou sua bolsa e sorriu para a amiga sentada na cama._

- Depois eu assino isso, ta certo?

- Como você quiser, só espero que assine...

_Só conseguiu acenar positivamente com a cabeça, abriu a porta e apagou as luzes, enquanto mudava para um assunto mais animado. Porem, sua mente vagava bem longe dali, afinal, era uma decisão difícil, e o pior era colocar em prática. Sentiu uma dor no peito grande ao sair de casa, mas a dor seria pior na hora de assinar um simples papel. Mal escutava as palavras de Sangô, apenas acenava, sorrindo._

_Até que chegaram ao lobby do hotel._

- Senhorita Miura, sinta-se especial por que nunca corri tanto atrás de um telefone com corro atrás do teu.

_Sua cabeça voltou como um raio para a orbita normal, estava surpresa, na verdade, estática, ao ver Ishikawa Sesshoumaru ali, meio que... sorrindo? Pra ela... Não, tudo aquilo era fruto da sua imaginação, só podia ser._

_Mas Sangô a cutucou, e ela fechou a boca, ainda com cara de impressionada._

- Como assim?

- Eu vou ali e já volto...

_Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar ao encarar aquele olhar metálico, ele já havia voltado ao normal. Nem notou a saída de Sangô do local._

- Bom senhorita Miura, acho que para marcar o café, para checar se esta tudo bem, é necessário o seu numero de telefone, no mínimo.

- Ah sim, senhor Ishikawa... eu me esqueci completamente. Acho que você pode pegar o numero do meu quarto e ligar direto pro hotel, bem mais simples... se bem que eu vou ter que resolver uns problemas e só vou poder sair no final da semana, tem algum problema?

­- Já percebi que não é fã da minha banda...

_Ela notou um sorriso meio triste nos lábios dele, mas logo a feição dele mudou novamente, pegando um papel e caneta._

- Eu irei sair em turnê amanhã a tarde, só volto daqui a mais ou menos uns dois meses, então temos um problema.

- Não mais! Eu acabei de descobrir que tenho uma reunião e Rin e eu não poderemos sair juntas, então ela está livre neste momento.

- Sangô...

_Sangô sempre esteve ouvindo a conversa dos dois, mas se aproximou, não deixaria a amiga perder a oportunidade de sair com ele. Inventou uma desculpa e antes dela ser desmentida, saiu quase que correndo do hotel. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e ela sorriu sem graça._

- Se quiser nós iremos outro dia...

- Não, você vai viajar, e quando você voltar eu posso ter piorado, então é melhor já resolvermos isso logo!

- Já que a senhorita deseja assim...

_Ela aceitou o braço que ele lhe ofereceu e saíram em direção ao pequeno, mas belo café que tinha alguns quarteirões ao lado. Ela queimava de tão sem graça e ele permanecia meio frio, não demonstrando o contentamento de ter ela ali, com ele._

_Ao chegarem, escolheram uma mesinha pequena, e ainda, sem dirigir uma palavra ao outro, pediram um café, até ela se virar para ele._

- Agora me diga senhor Ishikawa...

- Sesshoumaru...

- Ok... então me diga sen... Sesshoumaru, qual o seu interesse em mim?

- A senhorita vai direto ao ponto... bom, ainda não descobri meu interesse, apenas sei que me sinto bem perto da senhorita. Feliz?

- Ahm... mas você nem me conhece direito, isso é meio estranho, não acha?

- Talvez... embora eu acredite que conhecendo-a ou não, o sentimento de paz não vai mudar. É até por isso que estou aqui, por que te conhecendo melhor vai ser mais fácil ficar próximo da senhorita.

- Você também vai direto ao ponto, não é?

- A senhorita que começou...

- Ok, você quebrou as minhas pernas com essa resposta.

_Ela sorriu, mas descontraída. O olhar dele já era mais caloroso, mas o sorriso ainda não fazia parte de sua expressão._

- Mas devo dizer que eu sou uma pessoa fechada, não sei falar sobre mim...

- Talvez seja por que as pessoas não fizeram as perguntas certas...

- Pode até ser, mas eu sempre me auto-excluia, então eu tenho uma certa dificuldade em me relacionar, já quebrei tanto a cara ao acreditar nas pessoas e chegou uma época que eu desisti, sabe?

- Entendo, também tive esses problemas, é até por isso que não me aproximo de ninguém, mal falo com as pessoas...

- Não parece... ta bom, seu olhar é meio sombrio e tudo mais, mas você parece ser uma pessoa divertida, pelo menos inteligente eu sei que é...

- Geralmente, as pessoas se aproximam de mim pelo dinheiro, pela fama, nunca pelo caráter, não é a toa que muitos famosos são excêntricos ou fechados. Ninguém gosta de ter uma violação em sua privacidade, ou uma especulação sobre suas relações...

- Então por que esta nessa vida?

- Sempre gostei de tocar, e encontrei uma coisa que valha a pena ser mostrada. Se você tivesse escutado alguma de minhas músicas talvez entendesse. Mas já me acostumei com o fato de que ninguém realmente entende. Ou se importa.

- Já que ninguém entende, por que continua escrevendo músicas, ou tocando-as?

- Você parece uma repórter... mas o por que? Acredito que, mesmo que não importe as outras pessoas, importa pra mim. Eu escrevo e toco para uma pessoa especial, e é uma pena que essa pessoa não escute, acho que ela entenderia minhas mensagens...

- Ah, então realmente tem uma namorada.

_Por mais que seu tom tenha sido brincalhão, ela sentiu-se desapontada, afinal, ele realmente era mais do que um rostinho bonito na multidão._

- Nunca disse que era uma namorada, falei em alguém especial, até ai pode ser minha mãe, meu pai, meu irmão... a lista é imensa.

- Se o senhor diz, eu acredito...

- Sesshoumaru, por favor.

- Ok, Sesshoumaru. Realmente, achei que astros do rock eram bem mais superficiais e fúteis.

- Talvez você não tenha conhecido os astros certos.

_Ela riu, e ao chegar o café _(que demora ¬¬) _ela olhou para a janela. Algumas pessoas tiravam fotos, e ao notar aquilo, ela se aproximou dele, sussurrando._

- Estranho, né? Tem umas pessoas tirando fotos...

- Não ligue, devem ser turistas... Agora me conte mais sobre você...

- Mas eu não estava falando de mim! Estávamos conversando sobre a sua pessoa, Sesshoumaru.

- Quem disse? Muitas das suas perguntas refletem uma parte de você, sabia?

- Ok, então vamos falar de mim.

_Ela observou ele tomar seu café calmamente, até olhar para a janela também. Tirou a carteira e chamou o garçom._

- Eu te pago a mais se me deixar sair pelos fundos...

- Si-sim senhor...

- Mas e a nossa conversa?

- Senhorita Miura, eles não são turistas. Nosso café fica pra outra hora, pois agora temos que correr, alguma pergunta?

- Várias...

_Ele não se importou com a resposta dela. Pegou sua mão e a puxou por uma porta aberta pelo garçom. Ela corria, sendo puxada por ele, entre as ruas._

- Me explica de novo, por que estamos correndo?

- São os malditos fotógrafos!

_Ela perguntou num grito ofegante, ele apenas respondeu quando pararam em um beco._

- Que ótima coisa pra um primeiro encontro...

_Ela falou cansada, e se surpreendeu com o olhar dele._

- Primeiro encontro senhorita Miura?

- Na-não! É só uma expressão.

- Tem certeza? Nunca ouvi ela antes...

- Deixa de ser bobo. Alias...

_Ela tirou uma caneta da bolsa e anotou alguns números na mão dele e sorriu._

- Quando estiver de volta a cidade me ligue, ok? Agora eu tenho que ir!

_Sem esperar resposta ela saiu correndo, o deixando no beco. Sorria contente, aquele fora o melhor não-encontro que já tivera. Foi curto, simples e estranho, o que mais poderia pedir?_

* * *

_Agora eu realmente peço perdão... muita coisa estranha aconteceu nesse meio tempo, eu tive minhas recuperações e agora é só estudo pro vestibular, então desculpa pelo capitulo curto, prometo que o próximo será melhor e maio, ok?_

_ Acho que não respondi as reviews ainda, mas vou responder, não percam a fé em mim xD_

_Beijos!_

* * *

Preview - Capitulo Cinco – Wake up.

* * *

- Então você vai embora, Sesshoumaru?

- Ela não precisa de mais problemas, Sangô...


	6. Chapter 5: Wake up

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

  
_

Capitulo Cinco – Wake up.

* * *

"Ele levantou da cama, visivelmente moído da noite passada, aquele odioso cheiro continuava lá, mesmo semanas após o acontecido. Acordou com os gritos do irmão, mais uma nova briga entre o casal? Sinceramente, aquilo nada importava, afinal, ele pode conversar com ela, sua musa inspiradora.

Ok, aqueles tons de vozes altos e irritados estavam passando do limite, nem devia ser 8 horas da manha, pensava ele, até olhar para o relógio e perceber que já passava das 11 horas. Deitou-se de novo. Ela o enlouquecia. Não conseguia tirar o sorriso dela de sua mente... estava apaixonado...

_- Que absurdo._

Respondeu a seus pensamentos. Que idiotice. E repetia: ele, apaixonado? Nunca! Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, visivelmente irado. Andou apresado até a sala de estar, Inuyasha e Kikyou calaram-se ao notar o olhar perturbado dele.

_- Os dois, é melhor pararem. Vamos sair deste apartamento em menos de uma hora, e quem não estiver pronto, calmo e sorrindo, vai ter que responder a mim, estamos entendidos?_

Os dois apenas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça. Ele não estava irritado com os dois, estava irritado consigo mesmo! Tivera a oportunidade de ter selado aquele encontro com um beijo e não o fizera! Ficou travado, e estava mais do que visível que ela queria também, pois se não quisesse, por que havia corrido com ele? Fugido com ele?

O tom das ultimas palavras dela ainda soavam em seus ouvidos, como se falasse "_beije-me._", mas talvez fosse apenas a imaginação dele. Como gostaria que não fosse isso...

_- Que bicho mordeu ele?_

_- Não faço a menor idéia Kikyou, mas é melhor a gente terminar essa conversa depois, ok?_

Não viu que a morena acenou positivamente, já estava na metade do corredor, preso a seus pensamentos. Quando ele iria acordar para ver o que estava diante de seus olhos? Ao entrar no quarto, o silencio sufocante se apossou de seu organismo, como a falta dela se apossara de seu _coração_.

Riu de si mesmo, era patético. Sentindo a falta de alguém que nunca tivera, mas o acalmava o fato de que poderia tê-la, se não fosse o som de batidas em sua porta.

_- Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_- Sim, Kagome?_

_- Ahm, acredito que será melhor irmos o mais rápido possível, isso se não quiser se encontrar com Kagura antes da turnê._

_- E por que isso? Não estamos mau um com o outro._

_- Sinto em dizer, Sesshoumaru, mas ficaram. Você não viu a revista semanal da _Gossip_?_

Perguntou a jovem que havia chegado há pouco tempo no apartamento. Ela entregou a ele uma revista, onde na capa estava uma foto dele com Rin, ela bem próxima a ele, sorrindo. E a manchete especulando sobre o relacionamento entre ambos.

Ele jogou a revista dentro de sua mochila e a fechou, se levantando energicamente da cama.

_- Estão todos prontos?_

_- Sim, senhor._

_- Então vamos._

Ele a puxou para fora do quarto, a jovem não se importou com a quase brutalidade deste movimento, afinal, era natural ele agir assim diante da informação recebida. Inuyasha e Kikyou já estavam cientes e prontos na porta para descerem. Tinham que ser o mais rápido possível.

_- Kikyou, ela é sua amiga, ligue pra ela e avise que já estamos na estrada. Inuyasha, ligue para Naraku e avise que estamos passando na casa dele agora por motivos pessoais._

Os dois já puxaram o celular, entendiam o motivo de ele agir tão "mandão", qualquer astro agiria da mesma forma. Novamente invadiam a privacidade dele. Isso o deixava furioso, mas apenas demonstrava a preocupação diante deste fato.

Pensou em ligar para Rin, e lembrou-se felizmente de que tinha o numero dela, até olhar para sua mão e se lembrar de que antes que pudesse anotar o número em um pedaço de papel, tomara um banho. Mas Kagome era amiga da amiga dela, certo?

_- Kagome, ligue para a sua amiga que encontramos no parque e peça para ela avisar a senhorita Miura do ocorrido, acredito que ela não leia revistas de fofocas e só fique sabendo disso ao sair de seu hotel com um bando de fotógrafos e repórteres em sua porta._

_- Já estou providenciando isso._

Todos com celulares em mãos, menos ele, estava nervoso demais para falar com um aparelho eletrônico. Esperaram para ligar dentro do ônibus, nas ruas da cidade. Desceram do elevador e subiram no ônibus, passando pela multidão na frente do prédio, a vontade de Sesshoumaru era a de matar todos ali, mas assim ficaria sem sua fonte de dinheiro, e isso não seria nada bom.

No ônibus da turnê, ele sentou no fundo, longe dos olhares preocupados do resto da banda ou de sua empresaria. Tirou a revista e passou a lê-la. Quantos absurdos, será que esse povo sabia que aquelas fofocas poderiam acabar com a vida de alguém?

Não que aquilo destruiria a vida dele, mas a de varias pessoas já foram destruídas por coisas daquele tipo. Não percebiam que aquilo realmente afetava a vida das pessoas?

Odiava fofocas.

_- Sesshoumaru-sama, já liguei para Sangô-chan e ela ficou de me dar um retorno, ela vai para o quarto de hotel da senhorita Miura e vai me falar como ta a situação dela e do hotel._

_- Obrigada, Kagome._

_- Ahm... Sesshoumaru-sama?_

_- Sim?_

_- Qual é a sua real relação com a senhorita Miura?_

Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. O que dizer? Que era uma amiga, uma conhecida? Sabia que era mais do que aquilo e que, ao mesmo tempo, era menos que uma conhecida. Pela primeira vez, ele não sabia o que responder.

_- Não precisa responder, eu já entendi. Espero que ela perceba para quem as suas músicas são destinadas..._

Kagome saiu sorrindo, o deixando confuso. Ela também sabia, estava tão na cara assim? Não, não era possível. Já bastava Kikyou sabendo, agora Kagome lhe fazia as mais estranhas perguntas. Acenou a cabeça negativamente e pegou o seu baixo, tentando afiná-la.

Ouvia os cochichos na frente do ônibus, todos se perguntando o que acontecia com ele, afinal, ele já deveria ter se acostumando com a mídia interferindo em sua vida pessoal. Aquilo era estressante. Sufocante. Teria que agüentar aquilo por um mês e pouco. Esperava que esse tempo passasse rapidamente...

E passou.

Não notou o tempo passar entre os shows, viagens e o descanso. Soube por intermediário de Kagome que Rin estava bem, o que acalmava sua ira. Mas no caminho de volta a cidade em que a conhecera, um novo sentimento o consumia. A preocupação, do que aconteceria em seguida o preenchia de uma forma bruta. Iria encontrar Kagura de uma forma ou de outra, mas era necessário ser o mais rápido possível, sem escândalos. Livrar-se dela para sempre. Aquilo era um alivio, e deixaria o caminho livre para ele e Rin.

Será que não estava pensando demais nisso? Nem sabia o que ela iria querer... nem haviam se beijado ainda. Tudo aquilo que ele havia planejado era um sonho, e a luz piscante do celular tentava o chamar para a realidade. Era Kagura novamente. Mas ele sabia que não conseguiria conversar com ela por telefone. O jogou para dentro da mochila, e pegando seu caderno, olhou para frente do ônibus. O ambiente estava mais calmo.

_- Kagome..._

Ele chamou a cantora de forma baixa, como se sussurra-se. Mas ao perceber que a amiga se aproximou, ele ajeito-se no banco.

_- Terminei a nova música, para o próximo CD. Gostaria que fosse a primeira a ler._

_- Muito obrigada, Sesshy..._

Ele a olhou assassinamente, mas ela sorriu, tentava descontrair ele. Ao olhar o papel, viu cifras para piano, o que a animou. Ele sabia que Kagome adorava o som do piano e, por suas fontes, sabia que ela também adorava... Fechou os olhos.

Ele manteve a melodia calma, romântica. Apaixonada. Um reflexo da verdadeira face dele... se ao menos ela soubesse... se ao menos ela notasse. Suspirou.

_- Você esta bem, Sesshoumaru?_

Ao abrir os olhos, ele encontrou um olhar preocupado de Kagome.

_- Por que pergunta isso?_

Aquela mascara de indiferença o irritava. Estava cansado demais para fingir, mas mesmo assim se manteve frio, distante... Como sempre.

_- Você parece... bem... você não tem sido você ultimamente. Está mais irritado, preocupado... sei lá... mas ta bem estranho._

Um sorriso imperceptível passou por seus lábios.

_- É impressão sua... mas pode ser o _estress_ causado pelos fotógrafos e fofocas..._

_- Não é saudade?_

Ela sabia o jeito certo de acordá-lo. De prender sua atenção.

_- A música esta muito boa._

Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, e após dar um beijo no rosto dele, saiu andando para a frente de ônibus.

Aquilo só podia ser piada. Ele? Com saudades? Olhou pela janela. Talvez Kagome tivesse razão... não sentia seu coração bater tão rápido assim em muito tempo. Ele havia voltado à cidade.

E a noticia parecia correr por todos os bairros, pois quando ele voltou, fotógrafos e fãs estavam parados em frente ao seu prédio. Ele desceu do ônibus, não se importando pelo alvoroço de pessoas que tentavam pular em cima dele. Abriu caminho até o hotel ao lado de seu apartamento. Sangô e Kagura estavam lá, e quem se aproximou mais rapidamente fora a youkai de olhos vermelhos.

_- Sesshy, eu sabia que o encontraria aqui._

Aquele maldito tom novamente, como se zombasse do sofrimento dele. Sim, ele sofria com o fato de não poder ter ela a seu lado, mas nunca iria admitir.

_- O que quer, Kagura?_

_- Sua turnê acabou, é hora de eu voltar ao lugar que pertenço. Ou as noticias eram verdadeiras?_

Kagura o encarava com os olhos faiscando de ciúmes, ele mantinha seu semblante indiferente.

_- Agora não Kagura..._

_- Então quando? Você me evitou esse mês inteiro! Já chega, Sesshoumaru. Você sabe o que eu posso fazer, então esta na hora de decidir: eu ou ela._

_- Podemos discutir isso em casa, por favor?_

_- É claro, Sesshy._

Falsa! Ela o beijou, como se aquela cena não tivesse acontecido. Ele se desvencilhou dela, e andou até Sangô, que o olhava surpreendida.

_- Então, Sesshoumaru, Rin estava certa. Você é um homem comprometido._

_- Sangô, eu nunca quis magoá-la, alias, não somos nada._

Ele tentava esconder a tristeza que sentia, mas ela havia notado. O que estava acontecendo? Ele que fora tão bom em esconder seus sentimentos, em manter sua vida longe dos tablóides, agora se via afundando num mar de sentimentos e fofocas.

_- Então você vai embora, Sesshoumaru? Vai deixa-la?_

_- Ela não precisa de mais problemas, Sangô... E tenha certeza, Kagura traria problemas... ela entendera._

Sangô apenas acenou positivamente, enquanto Sesshoumaru se afastava cabisbaixo.

* * *

**Ok... não ta tããããooo grande quanto eu esperava, mas saiu, finalmente... eu queria uma coisa bem feita, mas como falei tanto nessa turnê, achei melhor ela acontecer logo, pra não estragar os planos da fic...**

**Próximo cap uma olhada melhor na Rin, depois desse desastre de fotógrafos onde nem um beijinho saiu... mas eu juro que sai um dia!**

**Alias galera, muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, e me desculpem se eu não respondi, eu aprendi esses dias como responde, pra vocês verem o quanto eu sou inteligente. xDD**

**Enfim, eu vou fazer uma coisa beeeeem chata, eu vou postar o capitulo seis depois de 25 reviews, uma pequena meta... por que assim, por mais que as reviews me animem, são muito poucas, o que me deixa um pouco down... então mandem pelo menos um: **_**"Putz, que merda... vai aprender a escrever ¬¬", **_**sacam?**

**Valeu mesmo... e nesse mar de provas trimestrais e vestibulares isso realmente me animaria a fazer cap. maiores e melhores pra vocês... se bem que, para maiores, eu perdi o jeito, acho... _**

**Boooom... deixa eu me despedir... **

**Beijõões! E até o próximo capitulo!!

* * *

  
**

Capitulo Seis – She falls asleep.

* * *

_- Sangô-chan?_

_- O que aconteceu Rin-chan?? Sua voz esta meio estranha..._


	7. Chapter 6: She falls asleep

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/ _

_

* * *

_

Capitulo Seis – She falls asleep.

* * *

_Acordou. Sua cabeça doía mais do que o normal. Notou o lençol bagunçado, os papeis caídos no chão junto com garrafas vazia. Sentou-se na cama, passando uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos. Olhou em volta e foi como se o peso da realidade caísse sobre o seu colo. As revistas, os fotógrafos. Estava só. _

Gossip _era o nome da revista que mais citava um possível relacionamento com_ Ishikawa Sesshoumaru_ e uma desconhecida. E ele a deixou enfrentar tudo isso sozinha, enquanto saia em turnê. Que tipo de cara era aquele? A tratava de uma forma um tanto quanto estranha. As vezes parecia que gostava dela, e mesmo assim a deixava com expectativas que não seriam realizadas._

_Ficara um mês trancafiada em seu quarto, apenas vendo Sangô e Miroku. Não queria ver mais ninguém, até arriscou seu trabalho no orfanato. Nem assinara seus papeis de divorcio. Não os assinaria até obter uma garantia de estabilidade... Mas o que estava pensando? Estabilidade no que?_

- Sesshoumaru...

_Nele. Não parava de pensar nele... mas sabia que nunca teria nada com ele, mesmo se quisesse. Ele era um astro e ela? Bom, ela não era ninguém importante. Ao menos era isso o que pensava. Ouviu passos e Sangô apareceu no quarto, o rosto fechado. Irritado. Ela sorriu, tentando afirmar que estava bem, como uma criança._

- Rin... ele tentou vir aqui, agora.

_Levantou-se da cama como num pulo. O hobby** (1)** transparente caindo belamente por seus ombros, a camisola de seda, azul, colada em seu corpo. Os olhos esperançosos. Mas pela aparência de Sangô, as noticias não seriam boas._

- Querida... seu príncipe é comprometido...

_Lágrimas. Um grito desesperado. Depressão? Talvez, ela não saberia dizer no momento. Sua esperança fora alimentada pelas fofocas da mídia. Teria caído no chão se não fosse sua amiga. Sangô a segurou, entendendo o desespero dela. Entretanto, eles não se conheciam bem o bastante para ela sentir-se tão mal assim. Ele era apenas um conhecido..._

_Miroku apareceu, e a carregou até a cama. Estava mais magra que o normal, pálida. Doente. Não tinha forças para sair da cama. Ouvia os amigos cochichando e sabia que parte do que eles falavam, era verdade. Pegou os papeis do divorcio. Assinou-os. Acabaria com aquela prisão, e se afastaria._

- Sangô-chan, Miroku-kun. Obrigada por me agüentarem. Estou me sentindo patética ao agir desta forma, até parece que eu estava apaixonada por ele...

_Ela falou após se levantar da cama e se aproximar dos amigos._

- Eu estou pronta a recomeçar minha vida. Assinei os papeis e ligarei para o advogado amanha... e amanha mesmo eu faço o teste, ok?

_Ela parecia uma criança. Tentava se mostrar bem, mas a verdade era que ela não sabia por onde começar, se bem que, daquela forma, parecia à forma certa de terminar com os problemas. Miroku e Sangô sorriram, como pais. Ambos sabiam dos problemas que ela enfrentava, e tentavam estar sempre próximos a ela. _

_Seus amigos foram embora, com a promessa de que ela iria se alimentar bem e que dormiria cedo. Sem bebidas. Sem remédios._

_Ela se questionava. Sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para a lua. Não era possível ela ter se apaixonado por um artigo de revista, um sorriso, um convite para o café. Era uma coisa estranha. Mas ele fazia com que ela se sentisse segura, por mais que tivesse o encontrado pouquíssimas vezes, e ela nunca havia se sentido segura._

_Imaginava o que aconteceria se ela permitisse seu corpo cair, como seria sentir o vento em sua face? Teria sentimento de liberdade? Pois mesmo não prestando contas a ninguém, ela sentia-se extremamente presa. Entretanto, ela não teria coragem de saltar. O simples pensamento de suicídio fez com que ela se arrepia-se e se afastasse da janela. Se ela soubesse que ele continuava a observá-la, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes._

_Amarrou seu hobby, e andou pela pequena sala. Sua mente longe. As luzes apagadas davam um ar mórbido ao luxuoso quarto de hotel. Era rica, não deveria sentir-se deprimida. Mas ela não ligava para aquilo, preferia não viver as custas da herança de seus pais... E, pensando neles, como será que estaria sua cidade natal? Poderia ir para lá por alguns dias... se afastar do tumulto da cidade. _

_Sim, aquilo seria o melhor. Passaria no presídio até o final da semana, para fazê-lo assinar os papeis, arrumaria suas coisas e partiria. Iria arranjar algum tipo de trabalho por lá, pelo menos até se estabilizar sentimentalmente. Com tantos planos, ela adormeceu no sofá, tendo um sono calmo, como há muito tempo não tinha. Iria colocar sua vida nos trilhos._

_Acordou com os raios do sol batendo em seu rosto. Estava mais rosada, com mais forças para enfrentar aquela nova fase. Entreabriu os olhos sonolenta, sentia-se descansada finalmente. Levantou-se, dirigindo-se ao banheiro, mas no meio do caminho, se lembrou da promessa aos amigos._

- O teste... onde eu o deixei?

_Falava com sigo mesma, procurando os testes de gravidez pelo quarto de hotel. Ao achá-lo, seguiu seu caminho para o banheiro. A coragem apenas chegou depois de cinco minutos, após fazer o teste. Sua pálida mão tremia, sua face calma se transformou em uma careta de tristeza. Deixou-se cair no chão do banheiro, chorando copiosamente. Não esperava por aquele resultado._

_Após algumas horas, sentindo seu estomago clamando por comida, se levantou do chão. Lavou o rosto e andando pelo quarto, procurava pelo telefone._

- Preciso deixar a camareira arrumar este quarto...

_Sua cama, de tão bagunçada, não permitiria um corpo descansar lá. Papeis, caixas, roupas, tudo tornava aquele quarto de cinco estrelas parecido com um... nem daria para definir._

- Sangô-chan?

- O que aconteceu Rin-chan?? Sua voz esta meio estranha...

_Ela estava abalada, sua voz tremia, mas obtendo controle de si mesma, continuou a falar com a amiga._

- Podemos almoçar juntas? Eu perdi a noção de horário, e estou morrendo de fome...

- Claro, Rin-chan... estou de folga hoje.

- Ótimo, você pode passar aqui em uma meia-hora?

- Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

- Sangô-chan... podemos conversar sobre isso enquanto almoçamos, por favor?

- Tudo o que você pedir, minha querida... daqui a meia-hora estarei ai.

- Ok... até Sangô.

- Até.

_Desligou o telefone e passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Deveria contar a ela sem perder a razão. Procurou no armário uma roupa limpa e foi ao banheiro, tomaria um banho rápido, quem sabe aquilo a acalmaria. Realmente, sentir a água quente cair sobre seu corpo tinha um efeito benéfico na jovem. Mas não poderia ficar hipnotizada com aquela sensação. _

_Saiu enrolada em uma toalha e ligou o rádio, uma música romântica tocava. Uma voz conhecida cantava suavemente. Como era o nome dela mesmo... Kagome, certo? Era amiga de Sangô e isso a fez pensar, ele também estava em uma banda, não é? Será que estariam na mesma? Balançou a cabeça negativamente. _

_O dia estava quente do lado de fora, e ela descia impaciente no elevador. Optara por um simples vestido branco. Levava um chalé caso esfriasse, uma bolsa, contendo sua carteira e documentos, e uma pasta branca, contendo os documentos do divorcio. Sangô estava a sua espera, sorrindo._

- Sangô-chan!

_A jovem falou contente, enquanto se apressava a abraçá-la. Sorrindo também._

- Está parecendo melhor, Rin-chan.

- Ah sim... dormi bem e tomei um banho relaxante...

- Jantou?

- Estava sem fome, desculpe...

- Mas está com fome agora, certo?

_Ela acenou positivamente. Entraram no carro e se dirigiram a um restaurante na avenida principal da cidade. Sentaram em uma mesa afastada, próxima a uma janela._

- Então Rin, você quer me contar alguma coisa?

- Eu estou grávida, Sangô.

_Notou o peso de suas palavras no semblante da amiga. Estava mais calma. Seus planos não mudaram._

- Eu assinei os papeis do divorcio, e como prometi, eu fiz o teste. Não esperava esse resultad...

- Você não vai fazer um aborto, não é?

_Fora cortada, e as palavras de Sangô a surpreenderam._

- Não... nunca faria isso... Por mais que eu não ame mais o meu marido, essa criança não tem culpa dos meus erros, ou dos erros dele.

- Você tem certeza disso, Rin? Sabe que a responsabilidade é muit...

- Eu sei! Diferente dos meus pais eu sei que é necessário paciência e força de vontade para criar uma criança sozinha. Não vou largá-la num orfanato qualquer. É meu filho, e eu cuidarei dele como nós não fomos criadas...

- Eu... eu não quis dizer aquilo...

- Relaxa Sangô, eu sei... apenas acho que ainda estou muito nervosa com o ocorrido. Mas já tenho um plano de ação...

- E qual seria?

_Foram interrompidas pelo garçom, que após anotar os pedidos, saiu rapidamente. Ela encarou a amiga seriamente, mas soltou um suspiro e fechou os olhos por breves segundos._

- Vou voltar a nossa cidade natal. Ficarei na casa de meus pais, arranjarei um trabalho...

- Por quanto tem, Rin-chan?

- Pelo tempo que for necessário. Preciso esquecer de como é a vida na cidade grande...

- Entendo...

- Sabe uma coisa que não entra na minha cabeça, Sangô-chan? A forma que eu "cai" por ele... eu nem o conheço e já tenho um sentimento muito forte por ele... Nunca havia acontecido isso antes...

- Foi a mesma coisa com Miroku. Tem certas coisas que nós não controlamos e que nunca iremos controlar. Basta sabermos como nos levantar depois, aprender com isso.

- Mas você tem sorte, ao menos você conhece Miroku, vocês estão juntos. Eu nunca tive uma conversa consistente com Sesshoumaru, não sei quem ele é, do que gosta.

- Minha querida, não é necessário saber quem ou do que ele gosta para se apaixonar. A forma que ele te trata, o jeito que ele te olha, Rin, ele não se afastaria se não por algo realmente importante...

- Tão importante quanto a namorada dele? Isso é o que me deixa indignada. Ele mentiu pra mim, falou que não era comprometido, pra que? Ele não me beijou, não me levou pra cama. A mentira não era necessária.

_Não... ele não precisava ter mentido pra ela. De fato, se ele tivesse sido sincero, ela nunca teria gostado dele. Suspirou._

- Ele deve ter tido seus motivos... se não me engano, ele não parecia feliz ao reencontrar a namorada...

_Sangô parecia falar aquilo para acalmar a amiga, e conseguiu. Ao chegar os pratos, Rin, olhando para sua comida, perguntou num fio de voz._

- E ela é bonita?

_A amiga pareceu pensar um pouco._

- Ela é diferente, sabe como são os youkais... tem uma beleza exótica. Mas parece ser bem fútil...

- Como sabe disso?

- Ela esteve no hotel, no dia que Sesshoumaru chegou da turnê. Não parava de se olhar no espelho, como uma verdadeira narcisista.

_Ela meneou a cabeça positivamente. O clima se tornou pesado na mesa, Rin parecia entretida com sua comida e Sangô a olhava preocupadamente. Até ela estava preocupada. Mas, para esconder a preocupação e melhorar o astral da mesa, sorriu para a amiga._

- E como está o seu namoro com Miroku?

- Ah... ele quer que nós moremos juntos, mas não estou bem certa disso...

- E por que isso, Sangô-chan?

- Acho que é muito cedo...

- Mas você gosta dele, certo?

- Certo.

- Então não tem o porquê se preocupar...

- Pra você é tão simples falar isso... nunca morei com um cara.

- No inicio é bem estranho, mas você se acostuma...

_Sangô sorriu para a amiga, ela parou de comer e a observou._

- Sangô-chan... você é como uma irmã pra mim... se eu conseguir levar essa gravidez até o final. Você seria a madrinha?

_Viu a amiga quase engasgar com a comida, mas, com o rosto vermelho, Sangô sorriu._

- É claro que sim! Sua boba, nem precisava pedir...

_Terminaram o almoço com uma animada conversa sobre as coisas do passado. Sangô tentava desviar os pensamentos de Rin, não queria ver a amiga tão doente. _

_Se despediu da amiga e decidiu voltar para o hotel a pé, refletir sobre tudo. Mas antes parou no parque. Aquele parque. Levava as crianças do orfanato para lá, sempre estava com os amigos lá. Sorriu timidamente. Sentou-se em um banco, olhando para o lago, os patos, as famílias felizes passeando. Foi quando seu olhar parou sobre uma figura imponente a alguns metros de distancia._

_Ele. A última pessoa que ela gostaria de ver. Estava com a youkai e ela era como Sangô havia dito, era bela. E mesmo que não quisesse, a julgou como fútil, onde apenas a sua beleza servia de virtude. Notou que ele a olhava. Sua face se fechou, e saiu andando em direção a saída._

_Fora muito cedo para vê-lo. Seus passos se tornaram apressados, procurando se afastar de lá o mais rápido possível. Mas só se viu segura em seu quarto de hotel._

_Jogou-se na cama arrumada, sim, a melhor coisa naqueles tempos era saber que tinha amigos e ter um quarto arrumado. Faria daquilo um exemplo. Afinal, sua vida estava uma bagunça e era necessário arrumá-la logo. E para isso, teria que dar alguns telefonemas._

_Pegou sua agenda e, após marcar uma consulta médica e ter falado com seu advogado, comprou um filme na TV, para assistir enquanto adormecia na cama. Tudo iria melhorar... Ao menos era o que ela pensava...

* * *

**(1): **_**Não sei se era assim que escrevia, mas é tipo um **_"sobretudo" _**(?????????) pra dormir ._.'**

**Ok, não vou esperar as 25 reviews, seria sacanagem com vocês xD Por que após postar o cap. 5 me deu uns surtos de criatividade e eu espero que tenham gostado do cap.**

**Não aconteceu muita coisa, eu sei, e muita gente vai querer me bater pelas coisas que aconteceram. Mas me desculpem!! Era necessário xDDD E me perdoem pelos erros de português... eu não revisei os testos _  
**

**Enfim... obrigada pelas reviewwwws!!!!!!**

**Beijoooooos!

* * *

  
**

Capitulo Seis – I'll be ok.

* * *

- Você aceita casar comigo?

- É claro... _Sesshy_...


	8. Chapter 7: I’ll be ok

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

  
_

Capitulo Sete – I'll be ok.

* * *

O que estava fazendo? Demorou tanto tempo para receber a atenção que tanto desejava e, agora, jogaria tudo fora por Kagura? Não... não era possível. Como permitiu que aquela situação chegasse naquele ponto?

Ao invés de estar tomando café e ouvindo a bela voz dela, estava deitado na cama, com Kagura. Odiava-se. Mais do que qualquer outra coisa, se odiava e odiava o que acabara de fazer. Colocou um roupão e saiu para a sacada, sentando-se na sua cadeira, e observando-a, como a muito não fazia.

Parecia doente, seria culpa dele? Não, ela provavelmente nem ao menos se lembrava dele. Sentiu as macias e hidratadas mãos de Kagura em volta de seu tórax, e os lábios dela próximos ao seu ouvido.

_- Fingirei que não tenho ciúmes._

Não respondeu, pois sua irritação com aquela mulher chegou ao máximo. Ela havia planejado tudo, toda a vida dos dois juntos. Sentia-se sufocado. Livrou-se das mãos delas e saiu da sacada.

_- Você roubou o meu coração..._

Ele a ouviu sussurrar antes de entrar para o quarto.

Não notou as horas passar, seu estado era lamentável. Mas não permitia transparecer isso. Porem, as pessoas notaram que ele ficava mais irritadiço à medida que o tempo ia passando. Havia a encontrado uma ultima vez, no parque, mas não tivera coragem de falar alguma coisa.

O que falar? Não diria nada bom o suficiente para, ao menos, conseguir uma amizade com ela. Isso o enlouquecia... Por mais estranho que fosse, ele sentia falta da voz dela, daquele tom irônico e brincalhão. Sentia falta do perfume dela...

_- Levante desta cama agora!_

Ouviu a voz imperativa de Kikyou. Agora ele realmente era patético. Alimentava-se mal, e ficava horas deitado em sua cama, pensativo. Olhou-a indiferente, como se aquela ordem não o afetasse.

_- Sesshoumaru. Olha, eu gosto muito de você, e, por mais estranho que pareça, você é um dos meus melhores amigos e eu simplesmente não consigo entender o porquê você esta neste estado depressivo! Você não tinha nada com essa garota!_

Ela tinha razão. Não tinham nada, mas poderiam ter, certo? Levantou-se, visivelmente irritado.

_- E você vem me dizer isso? Quem tem a paranóia de que Inuyasha esta com Kagome? Quem finge existir uma coisa que não existe? Se você veio me dar lição de moral é melhor sair. Pois a sua querida _amiguinha _já me faz mal o bastante. Se quer falar sobre o que é não ter a coisa que você mais quer, guarde sua saliva._

_- Ok, se é para me tratar assim, eu vou me calar. Mas como sua empresária devo lhe lembrar de suas responsabilidades. Hoje o senhor irá ao ensaio fotográfico à tarde e estará pronto para a gravação do CD._

Ela falou séria, e lançando um olhar triste, saiu do quarto. Ele passou a mão nos cabelos nervosamente. O que estava fazendo de errado? Agora sairia magoando as pessoas de quem ele mais gostava. Ele realmente era patético.

Trocou-se e saiu de seu apartamento. Um grande grupo de repórteres e fotógrafos barraram sua saída.

_- É verdade que Kagura está grávida?_

_- Para quando é o bebe?_

_- Vocês irão se casar?_

As mais diversas perguntas passaram por seus ouvidos e aquilo conseguia o irritar profundamente. Quem havia dito aquelas mentiras? Ele e Kagura não faziam sexo há quantos meses? Sua irritação foi se agravando e antes de bater naqueles intrometidos, Inuyasha o puxou para o carro.

_- Não de ouvidos, Sesshoumaru._

Inuyasha disse enquanto folheava uma revista, que também questionava os relacionamentos dele.

_- Você sabe que tudo isso é mentira, não tem o porquê se preocupar..._

Continuou ele desinteressado.

_- Mas ela não sabe..._

Sussurrou ele, enquanto olhava para o lado de fora. O que iria fazer com essa situação? Kikyou estava calada no carro, visivelmente irritada. Ele sabia que a irritação era por sua causa, pois sabia que estava certo sobre Kikyou, ela se apegava em um relacionamento que não existia mais, assim como ele.

Estava desanimado, desgastado. Já não agüentava mais ouvir as pessoas opinando e se intrometendo em sua vida, ele nunca pediu por aquilo. O fato era: aquilo estava bem longe de ser o seu sonho. Não queria ter se transformado em um garotinho da mídia quando crescesse. Queria ser algo mais.

Pegou a revista de Inuyasha e leu sobre um artigo qualquer. Tentava desviar seus pensamentos. Mas de onde haviam surgido tantas mentiras sobre ele? Sobre seus relacionamentos? Mas agora, com a mídia sobre uma falsa gravidez de Kagura, o que ela iria pensar dele?

Teria que assumir um compromisso falso com Kagura? Afastar-se-ia? E desde quando sua vida se tornou tão complicada? Não agüentaria aquilo. Agora que a conhecera, que ouvira sua voz, não iria conseguir... não agora.

Chegou ao estúdio exausto de tantos pensamentos. Kagome estava sorrindo, esperando o elevador chegar, mas ao perceber o clima dos amigos, seu sorriso se fechou. Ele ficou a olhá-la enigmaticamente. Como ela conseguia? Como era possível ela ficar perto da pessoa que amava, sabendo que nunca a teria? E por que ela conseguia e ele não?

Sentou-se, afinando seu baixo. Estava mais do que cansado daquela novela mexicana. Kagome se sentou ao lado dele e, por mais que ele não gostasse de admitir, ela era, possivelmente, a melhor amiga que tivera. Ao menos era a que melhor o entendia.

_- É difícil, não é? Ter o que você mais quer ao seu alcance e não poder tocar._

_- Você entende isso melhor do que eu, Kagome. Já aprendeu a lidar._

_- Não é verdade, eu nunca aprendi a lidar. O que eu faço é simplesmente sufocar esses sentimentos, não gostaria de ver a minha irmã ou Inuyasha magoados. Eu apenas suporto isso. É ruim estar perto deles, com eles, mas seria pior me afastar. Não saber o que ele faz, o que o faz rir, ou ficar irritado, o custo disso é alto, mas eu me propus a agüentar. Ao menos suas chances são melhores que as minhas... ela parece gostar de você._

Ele notou o sorriso triste dela, e quando ia responder, Kikyou cortou suas palavras.

_- A partir de amanhã, eu não serei mais a empresária de vocês. Me envolvi muito com esta banda e não é justo as outras desta empresa. A partir de amanhã o empresário de vocês será Ogawa Miroku._

Ao ouvir aquele nome, se lembrou do amigo de Rin. De certa forma estaria próximo a ela. Olhou de relance para Kagome e percebeu que ela sorria para ele.

Ensaiaram uma nova música, que seria bônus do novo CD pronto para o lançamento. Fora, de longe, um dos melhores ensaios, todos pareciam bem. E ele, esperançoso.

Saiu da sala de vidro, pretendendo tomar um café, mas fora seguido por Inuyasha. Sentaram-se em uma pequena mesa na cantina do prédio.

_- Eu e Kikyou terminamos._

_- E eu pretendo pedir Kagura em casamento._

Os dois se encararam. O que havia de errado?

_- Você vai ser infeliz como eu e Kikyou fomos._

_- Eu entendo, mas é o certo a fazer, não é?_

_- Talvez... como ira pedi-la?_

_- Vai ser um pedido simples..._

_- Mostre-me._

_- Você aceita casar comigo?_

Inuyasha fez um olhar brilhante e feliz, juntando as mãos ele disse em voz fina.

_- É claro... _Sesshy_..._

_- Sesshy não, né Inuyasha? Por favor..._

Sesshoumaru ficou a olhar sua caneca de café. Seria o certo? O melhor?

_- Eu sei que sempre brigamos, mas eu não posso deixar que você cometa outro erro, Sesshoumaru. Você já é bem grandinho e tem poder para ter tudo o que quiser, então por que escolher o caminho que você não quer? Quando o papai morreu, você se tornou... bom, o que você se tornou não importa, o que importa é o caminho que você escolheu. E eu não opinei. Nunca opinei em nada na sua vida até agora._

_- O que quer dizer com isso?_

_- Eu quero dizer que você será um real idiota se pedir Kagura em casamento. Quero dizer que você não tem sido você mesmo dês do que aconteceu... fica se culpando, se martirizando. E casar com Kagura é a pena máxima. Você não merece a pena máxima._

Inuyasha se levantou e saiu para falar com Naraku, acertar algumas coisas da música, o deixando sozinho com aquelas palavras, palavras que ecoavam em sua mente. O que era certo fazer?

Preso em seus pensamentos, não notou o dia passar. De noite, ao chegar em seu apartamente, viu Kagura sentada no sofá da sala, assistindo um programa qualquer. Sentou-se na poltrona de frente a ela.

_- Kagura... precisamos conversar seriamente._

_- Sobre?_

_- Sobre nós, Kagura. Eu não agüento mais. Todas essas mentiras, pra mim já chega, eu cansei._

_- Que mentiras? Eu nunca menti pra você!_

Viu ela ficando alterada, mas continuou o tom calmo, cansado.

_- Você pode não ter mentido pra mim, mas mentiu para todos os outros e eu não posso mais levar isso pra frente. Talvez antes eu sentisse alguma coisa por você, mas hoje... esta tudo tão coberto por mentiras que eu não posso continuar com isso. Odeio mentiras, odeio falsidade e você tem me arrastado pra isso, não vou mais permitir isso._

_- Então esta terminando comigo?_

Sentiu o tom tremulo da voz dela, fechou os olhos por breves segundos e suspirou.

_- Kagura, você não precisa de mim. Já tem tudo o que quer... dinheiro, fama, fãs. Isso funciona pra você, mas não pra mim. Então sim, eu estou terminando com você._

Pela primeira vez, em quase quatro anos de relacionamento, ele a viu aceitar a decisão calmamente. Como uma mulher adulta, não como uma criança mimada. Ela sorriu tristemente.

_- Eu passei dos limites, não é?_

_- Passou sim... gravidez?_

Ela riu, mas o olhou seriamente.

_- Eu achei que precisava inventar coisas para a mídia gostar de mim..._

_- A mídia não tem que gostar de você, eles gostam agora, mas quem sabe depois? Se quiser podemos continuar amigos._

Ele falou, frio como sempre.

_- Isso não funcionaria, sabe muito bem disso. Eu preciso me afastar, viver a minha vida e parar de viver apenas em sonhos._

Ambos se levantaram e sem dizer mais nada, ela se foi. Ele estava livre.

Passou a noite na varanda, mas ela não apareceu. Estava, em fim, só.

* * *

**O próximo é o penúltimo cap.... Vocês ficaram muito bravos, não é? Mas pelo menos eu não realizei o pior de seus pesadelos. xD E algumas reviews me deprimiram... odiaram meu cap anterior ___**

**Mas tudo bem, nunca pensei que todos iriam gostar daquele cap. xDDD**

**Enfim, estou em meio a vestibulares e exames finais, por isso vai demorar mais um pouquinho pra sair o próximo cap, ok? Mas não desistam!!**

**Beijõõeeees!

* * *

  
**

Capitulo Oito – Don't know why...

* * *

_- Rin... Rin!_

_- Pare Sesshoumaru, ela não vai responder..._


	9. Chapter 8: Don’t know why

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/

* * *

_Capitulo Oito – Don't know why...

* * *

_Suas malas estavam prontas, e ela também. Estava realmente pronta para começar tudo de novo, pronta para recomeçar. Teria o bebê, cuidaria dele como ninguém havia cuidado dela. Provavelmente seria uma criança mimada, mas ela não ligava. O sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto, não demonstrando a profundidade de seus olhos. Tristes._

_Era ainda muito difícil de desapegar de sua vida, daquela cidade, daqueles sentimentos. Mas estava disposta a vencer este desafio. Subiu no carro de Miroku, que havia lhe emprestado o veiculo, e deu uma ultima olhada no prédio dele, percebendo que ele saia, sendo esmagado por repórteres._

_Ligou o carro e partiu, sem olhar para trás. Sua casa já estava pronta, completamente arrumada e também já havia conseguido um emprego. Cantora de um bar. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir, sua voz era bela e ela tinha uma grande inclinação para a música. Sabia tocar alguns instrumentos._

_A viagem seria um pouco longa, mas ela havia se preparado para este momento de solidão, pedira pra Miroku lhe gravar um CD de MP3, com inúmeras músicas para se passar o tempo. Sua viagem prosseguia animada, com ela cantando algumas músicas e batucando no volante, até que escutou uma música. Não a conhecia, mas conhecia a voz do cantor._

_Era ele._

_Sentiu um aperto no peito, ouvir a voz dele, e não só isso, aquelas palavras. Parecia que ele falava com ela, de forma triste, mas ainda assim apaixonada. Talvez fosse tudo de sua cabeça, todo aquele sentimento de proximidade com ele, como se ela fosse especial._

_Manteve uma mão no volante e com a outra ela abriu o porta-luvas, tirou de lá a capa de um CD. Era realmente ele, sorriu e trocou o CD, colocando a da banda dele. O escutou, se sentindo relacionada com aquelas músicas. Riu de suas tolices, de seus devaneios, afinal, decidiu deixar tudo aquilo para trás._

_Mas ele falava com ela, de como tudo poderia ser simples. Mas não era simples. Ela estava grávida e ele possivelmente noivo._

- Você realmente é patética. Como pode pensar que uma pessoa como ele poderia se interessar por você?

_Falava consigo mesma, brigava consigo mesma. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, trocando novamente de CD, aquilo já havia se tornado tortura._

_Chegou a uma cidade do interior. Estacionou em frente a um bar no centro da cidade, colocou os óculos escuros sobre o cabelo, e, ajeitando a jaqueta preta, entrou. Um rapaz limpava o balcão e uma moça varria o chão._

- Rin?!

- Kouga-kun! Ayame-chan!

_Ambos pararam seus serviços e se aproximaram da moça, a abraçando. Ela sorria contente, mais relaxada. As coisas eram reais agora._

- Fiquei surpresa quando ligou, Rin...

- Imagino... mas eu precisava fugir um pouco da cidade grande, e também precisava de um trabalho...

_Sentou-se em um banco em frente ao balcão, com Ayame ao seu lado, e Kouga atrás do balcão._

- Não sei por que você prefere trabalhar... tem uma herança... se eu tivesse tanto dinheiro quanto você eu iria viver viajando...

_A jovem ruiva falava com voz sonhadora._

- Trabalhar é bom também, hein, _princesa._ É melhor do que ficar sem ter o que fazer o dia inteiro...

- Me desculpe Aya-chan, mas eu devo concordar com o Kouga-kun... adoro trabalhar... O trabalho faz com que eu me sinta útil...

- Já entendi, vocês dois. Enfim, Rin, por que não vai pra casa descansar da viagem e volta aqui às 19h. A gente geralmente abre às 17h, mas começa a encher no horário que você chegar.

- O que você quiser, _princesa._

_Rin respondeu brincalhona. Se levantou e acenou para os dois, e antes de sair do bar, sussurrou um "_até logo_". Agora teria que enfrentar tudo do que fora privada. De todos os benefícios._

_Dirigiu para a área nobre da cidade, entrou em um condomínio, e teve a ajuda de um dos porteiros para encontrar a casa. Era grande e mais bonita do que esperava. Ao descer do carro, andou até a porta, com seus dedos tocando a parede. A tinta já estava descascando, fazia muitos anos que ninguém entrava na casa, ou se preocupava com os mínimos cuidados._

_Abriu a porta vagarosamente, como se esperasse ser impedida, esperava que alguém a tirasse dali e a privasse de ver tudo o que lhe foi tirado. Mas isso não aconteceu, e ela pode observar uma sala ricamente mobiliada. Alguns quadros com retratos de seus possíveis pais. As lágrimas estavam sufocadas._

_Tirou o celular da bolsa e saiu da casa, sentou-se na varanda e discou um número da memória rápida._

- Sangô? Olha, eu sei que você ta ocupada trabalhando e tal, mas eu acho que não vou conseguir.

_- Calma. Respira fundo e me conta tudo, não estou muito ocupada agora..._

- Eu estou na casa, mas não consigo entrar, eu não consigo encarar tudo isso... não agora.

_- Minha querida... você sabe que consegue. Você quer que essa criança tenha tudo o que você não teve, certo? Pra isso, a senhorita vai ter que encarar seus medos..._

- Ta até parecendo uma psicóloga... enfim, vá trabalhar. Mais tarde nós nos falamos..

- _Até, Rin-chan._

_Desligou o celular, mas ainda não sabia se teria forças para encarar tudo aquilo. Estava cansada, devastada. Talvez por isso, entrou na casa finalmente, mal ligando para o local, apenas se importando com uma crescente dor de cabeça._

_Dormiu até as 18h da tarde, levantou-se meio sonolenta, mas passou a se trocar rapidamente. Queria sair dali. Aquele ambiente a sufocava, sentia-se presa._

_Colocou uma calça jeans escura, uma camiseta sem mangas brancas. Bota e jaqueta preta. E sentindo-se confortável, saiu._

_Parou próxima a um parque e, andando até a margem do lago, passou a mão sobre o ventre. Olhava sonhadoramente para a paisagem._

- Sabe Shippou, quando você nascer, nós vamos vir aqui todas as tardes...

_Por mais que a certeza de ter um filho (ou filha) ou de morar ali não surgia, não lhe faria mal sonhar. Sorriu carinhosamente. Sonhava em um futuro não tão distante, mesmo sentindo medo do mesmo._

_Voltou-se para si mesma, analisando seu comportamento de fuga, seria o certo? Pois sabia que fugia dele, daquele sorriso. Balançou a cabeça negativamente decidida a esquecer tudo aquilo._

_O tempo no bar passou rapidamente. Era um local aconchegante e a jovem fazia uma das coisas que mais amava: cantava. A quanto tempo não cantava para um público? Desde que saira de lá, talvez._

_Tudo lá a acalmava. O cheiro embriagante, o calor, os sorrisos admirados. Será que era assim que uma pessoa famosa se sentia?_

_Era um local agradável, fazendo com que as pessoas que o freqüentavam fossem velhos amigos, boêmios dos dias de hoje. Ela abriu espaço para as pessoas cantarem também, lessem alguma coisa, logo o bar descontraído se tornou um sarau com poesia e músicas._

_Mas o cheiro do cigarro a incomodava, e a vontade de beber também. Porem, toda aquela energia a fez sentir-se bem. Saiu de lá mais leve. Completa e feliz._

_No carro, não ligou rádio, fora cantando músicas de um musical norte americano. Não viu o caminhão._

_Tudo era escuridão.

* * *

Não se sabia quantas horas haviam passado, mas ela não conseguia abrir os olhos, mover seu corpo, entreabrir os olhos. Aquilo era agonizante. Porém, não havia dor, apenas uma vaga lembrança do que havia ocorrido._

_Seu carro fora acertado... por duas luzes muito brilhantes, que a deixaram ligeiramente cega. O carro havia virado... e havia muito vidro quebrado, provavelmente das janelas.. mas tudo continuava embaçado. Talvez fosse sonho, e estivesse cansada demais para acordar. Seria melhor se acostumar com aquele pensamento._

_Ouviu vozes, distantes, mas ainda assim... não estava sozinha naquele obscuro sonho._

- Por quanto tempo ela ficará assim, doutor?

_Era a voz de Ayame, chorosa?_

- Não se sabe, tempos que esperar o corpo se recuperar das fraturas, e, quem sabe, esperar a mente dela se organizar. Não existem muitos estudos sobre o que acontece com a pessoa em coma, mas apenas podemos esperar por uma resposta dela.

_Ouvia soluços, tecidos friccionados. E uma nova mais aquele quadro macabro._

- Vamos Ayame, temos que ligar para Sangô.

_Kouga... por que todos estavam lá e não falavam com ela? Por que não a acordavam? Mas havia ouvido sobre o coma, seria verdade? Não... era apenas uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, só podia ser._

_Sentiu uma sonolência se apoderando de seu frágil corpo. Dormiu de verdade._

_Longas horas se passaram no mundo da realidade, horas desesperadoras para as pessoas fora de um certo quarto. Esperavam a chegada de Sangô e Miroku, amigos da jovem, aparentemente o atraso era devido a um terceiro. Porém, tudo era ignorado no profundo sono de Rin._

_Quando estava realmente inconsciente, sem a percepção do mundo fora de seu coma, tinha sonhos abstratos, escuros, que a enchiam de medo._

_Escutava vozes lhe apontando acusadoramente as faltas que fizera em sua vida, o erro cometido com o ser em seu útero. Culpava-se, humilhava-se, rebaixava-se. Era torturante os sentimentos que lhe possuíam em frente a essas imagens e sons desconexos._

_Mas despertou com uma voz. Masculina. Chamando-a._

- Rin... Rin!

- Pare Sesshoumaru, ela não vai responder...

_Sesshoumaru estava ali? Mas nem se conheciam... mal haviam conversado. Sentia-se inquieta, presa sem poder abrir os olhos e ver a face quase desconfigurada de pavor do cantor. E a voz de Sangô... sempre dona de si, acalmando os outros, mesmo quando não estava calma._

_Sentiu um liquido quente fazendo um delicado percurso em sua face. Seriam suas lágrimas? Ou as lágrimas dele? Seria poético demais pensar que eram as lágrimas de ambos se confundindo?_

_Era estranho pensar que o único cara que não tivera intenção de conhecer, a fizesse se sentir confortável. Os barulhos foram ficando mais distante, como se ela se afastasse de tudo. E além daquela escuridão, viu o rosto de sua tutora. Da mulher que havia lhe criado juntamente com Sangô._

- O que ainda esta fazendo aqui?

_Ela perguntou calmamente para Rin._

- Ahm... - _Sentindo-se embaraçada, respondeu._ - Não tenho para onde ir...

- Claro que tem... sempre teve. Tem muitas pessoas esperando você acordar, sabia? Pessoas que realmente gostam de você e esperam que você acorde...

- Eu sei... eu quero acordar mas não consigo!

- Só não consegue por que tem medo de estabelecer o que realmente quer... Se perder mais tempo, você ira acabar ficando apenas comigo...

- Mas isso não é uma coisa ruim, certo?

- Tudo depende do seu ponto de vista, Rin-chan.

_Ouvir a voz de sua tutora a acalmou. A faria analisar tudo de um melhor ponto de vista, mesmo sendo na escuridão.

* * *

_

**Demorei... mas ta aqui! O ultimo capitulo eu vou escrever mais rápido, prometo... mas eu não vou colocar um Preview aqui... seria meio chato e ia acabar com o suspense.... xD**

**Então... tuuuudo acalmou... passei no meu exame final, agendei as aulas teóricas de direção e... passei na PUC e no Mackenzie aqui de São Paulo!! Vou fazer psicologia no Mackenzie que é o meu sonho de consumo... então eu vou terminar essa fic antes de começar as aulas, se não vira correria e não sai bem feito. xD**

**Espero que não me odeiem muito por esse capitulo... mas foi necessário... xD**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**


	10. Final Chapter: Go On

_**Without you **_

_By: Cupcake \o/ _

_

* * *

_

Capitulo Final. – Go On...

* * *

_Ouvir a voz de sua tutora a acalmou. A faria analisar tudo de um melhor ponto de vista, mesmo sendo na escuridão._

Mas ela não era a única na escuridão. O misto de pânico e calma inundou o mundo frio de Sesshoumaru, cegando-o para qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Rin.

O silencio no quarto era opressor, chegando a ser palpável pelos demais. Por mais que fosse inesperado, Sangô e Miroku entendiam a presença do youkai. Ele havia se apaixonado, e não parecia incomodado em demonstrar aquilo.

O rapaz de cabelos negros, novo empresário do homem ali parado, permanecia calado, com um bobo sorriso no rosto.

_- Ficar assim, Sesshoumaru, não vai ajudar em nada. Descanse um pouco da viagem..._

Não respondeu, sentia-se cansado demais para tal. Passou a mão pelos cabelos da mulher adormecida a sua frente, a mesma pareceu se arrepiar, mas continuou imóvel. Fez o que o empresário falara, deixou-se no outro sofá que tinha no quarto.

_- Vá para o hotel, qualquer mudança a gente te avisa, prometo._

O youkai fingiu que não ouviu, não iria deixá-la ali,sozinha.

_- Sesshoumaru, ela não esta sozinha. Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar da _nossa_ menina._

A voz calma e segura de Sangô se fez presente.

_- Vá com ele, Miroku. Aqui esta muito cheio para Rin-chan._

Ambos os homens se levantaram rapidamente, deixando o quarto a contra-gosto.

_- Pronto, minha querida. Saiba que não importa o que você escolher, nós iremos te apoiar._

Sussurrou.

* * *

_Ouviu a voz de Sangô, e apenas aquele sussurro confidente._

_Sorriu intimamente. Iria revisar novamente sua vida, quem sabe de lá tiraria uma resposta?_

_Uma nova revisão... agüentaria? Antes, quando chegou ao hospital, ouviu que seu estado era critico, será que seu corpo agüentaria um problema onde apenas seu espírito podia resolver?_

_Ela era patética. Mais do que isso... como não saber o que queria? Tinha amigos que a amavam, dinheiro, um novo recomeço... e jogaria tudo fora por causa do vazio em seu peito? Seria estupidez demais?_

_Como deixou a situação chegar naquele ponto? Era controlada... organizada. Há. Mentia para si mesma, como sempre._

_A verdade, naquele momento, era que ela era louca. Realmente considerava um recomeço com um homem com quem mal havia trocado palavras. Um astro, enquanto ela era um nada. Menos do que isso..._

_Teria ela perdido o filho?_

_Provavelmente sim. Mas era o melhor, ele não iria sofrer por um pai ausente, e pelos problemas de depressão e alcoolismo da mãe. Finalmente admitira que era alcoólatra._

- Rin! Você é uma idiota! Realmente vai jogar tudo fora por infantilidade? Ok, você teve problemas, mas quem não os teve? Pensa, você é bonita, jovem, tem amigos maravilhosos e dinheiro, acorda pra vida!

_Gritou consigo mesma, caindo na veracidade dos fatos.

* * *

_

Sangô notou um estremecimento no corpo da amiga, uma mudança de som nos aparelhos. Se aproximou temerosa.

As pálpebras da garota deitada abriram-se lentamente. Um sorriso formou-se lentamente.

_- Rin-chan..._

Ela voltou a sussurrar, acariciando os cabelos da amiga.

_- Sangô-chan... eu... eu não quero vê-lo..._

Falou rouca, mas decididamente e antes que a mulher respondesse, as enfermeiras entraram no quarto.

_- Nos desculpe, mas iremos levá-la para alguns exames._

_- Cla-claro..._

A equipe medica que cuidava da jovem havia sido avisada pela simples mudança dos monitores. Realmente, Sesshoumaru havia feito de tudo para que Rin recebesse tudo do bom e do melhor.

Sangô pegou o celular, ligando para Miroku.

_- Querido... ela acordou... mas não quer ver Sesshoumaru..._

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo por alguns minutos.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer...

Ambos desligaram o telefone, e não se sabe como, mas Miroku convenceu Sesshoumaru a permanecer no hotel enquanto Rin fazia os exames.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, Rin se restabelecia lentamente. Porém, ainda não havia permitido a entrada de Sesshoumaru.

Não iria conseguir recebê-lo, não se conheciam para tanto, ao menos era o que tentava dizer para si mesma. Prometeu que apenas o encontraria em uma circunstancia que não envolvessem hospitais.

_- Eu pretendo voltar pra cidade grande, foi idiotice minha tentar fugir para o interior... eu ficaria entediada depois de um tempo..._

_- Tem razão Rin-chan, apenas quem viveu a vida inteira em cidade pequena não consegue se separar... _

Rin conversava com Kouga, afim de explicar o por que de sua pressa para voltar para seu quarto de hotel na cidade grande.

_- Mas eu vou voltar tentando não causar acidentes... Foi bom rever vocês, mas preciso me resolver na minha amada cidade... Alias, posso te pedir um favor?_

Ela já voltava ao normal, começou a falar e não se calaria tão cedo.

_- Claro Rin..._

_- Eu quero que você venda a casa dos meus pais, tudo o que for deles._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Claro! Quero recomeçar do zero, sem me apegar com essas coisas do passado, e também, eu nunca vivi naquela casa, não ligação sentimental e não pretendo morar lá. Então pode vender... parte dos lucros vai para o seu bar e o resto eu quero que você doe para alguma instituição a sua escolha._

_- Mas é muito dinheiro..._

_- Por isso mesmo... Tem gente que precisa mais do que eu._

Ela sorriu carismaticamente. Iria se livrar de tudo aquilo.

Ainda passou um mês e meio naquela cidade, esperando ter forças o suficiente para voltar para seu quarto de hotel. Tratar-se-ia lá, onde se sentia bem.

E mesmo sobre os protestos de Sangô, ela continuou no quarto de hotel e doou parte de sua herança para inúmeras instituições de forma anônima. Assim seria melhor.

* * *

E em tanta movimentação, passou-se um ano.

E em uma especial noite de lua cheia, a moça colocou uma fina e curta camisola, iniciando um ritual já antigo.

Levantou-se do sofá cansada, a madrugada se estendia diante de seus olhos e ela nem ao menos percebia.

Mas a solidão, o vazio, já haviam sido esquecidos. Sentia-se estranhamente feliz, sua vida havia tornado-se uma correria. Um sorriso formou-se em seus finos lábios.

Deu poucos passos, se aproximando da janela cautelosamente. Jogou a cabeça para trás levemente enquanto suspirava profundamente. Abriu as cortinas e lá estava ela, não era mais a única em sua vida e, mesmo assim, continuava especial como sempre.

A lua brilhava tão intensamente, como se fosse para parabenizar a mulher confiante que a garotinha havia se tornado. Afastou mais as cortinas e abriu a imensa janela, assim pode sentir uma gélida ventania circular seu corpo quase desnudo.

Sentou-se no parapeito e deixou que seus olhos castanhos percorressem o céu muito iluminado. Não notou se luzes de outros apartamentos estavam acessas, apenas conseguia ver aquele majestoso azul que cobria a imensidão que era o céu.

Manteve os olhos bem abertos, estava finalmente acordada, feliz. Seus olhos brilhavam em resposta para a Lua, como se agradecesse os momentos em que passaram juntas.

Poeticamente.

Mas seus olhos foram caindo, até se encontrarem com a rua deserta naquele horário. Porém as orbes castanhas encontraram um homem, olhando para a Lua. Já havia passado um ano... era hora.

Colocou um robe e desceu correndo para a rua, se não fosse agora, nunca mais seria.

Era ele.

E ao ouvi-la, ele se virou para encará-la.

_- Hoje não esta chovendo, mas você poderia salvar uma jovem indefesa?_

_- Não dá... hoje é meu dia de folga sabe? E dá última vez que eu salvei uma jovem indefesa, ela pediu que eu pagasse um cruzeiro pra ela... se for assim eu vou ficar pobre._

_- Essas jovens indefesas de hoje em dia... eu aceitaria apenas um café. E que fosse um café com conversas e situações estranhas e embaraçosas..._

_- Você leu a minha mente..._

_- Mas é uma pena que você esta de folga esta noite..._

_- Tem razão... amanhã eu ouvi dizer que vai chover, talvez eu esteja trabalhando amanhã..._

_- Bom, quem sai perdendo é o senhor._

Ele olhou para os lados furtivamente, e, cautelosamente, se aproximou. Sussurrou para ela.

_- Eu posso abrir uma exceção, sabe?_

_- É mesmo... isso não me parece muito heróico..._

_- É que eu sempre fui um pouco anti-herói, sabe como é._

Ela piscou brincalhona para ele.

_- Bom, senhor anti-herói, o senhor sabe como me encontrar... já é muito tarde para um café... quem sabe em um outro dia de chuva._

E sem esperar resposta, ela saiu andando, rápida.

Não deu o telefone, novamente, mas ao menos já havia um ponto de encontro.

Só faltava esperar que ambos aparecessem em horários iguais...

* * *

**Acabou... Acreditam que foi minha primeira fic com um real final?**

**Se bem que não foi um final-final... e me perdoem se ficou pessimo, é que foi o meu primeiro...**

**E sim, muitas partes (dela no parapeito) foi ctrl+c e ctrl+v, pois eu quis mostrar a diferença da personagem naquela mesma situação... mas me desculpem se ficou horrível... Enfim...**

**Eu queria agradecer a: **_Lenita Hino__, __fruits-baskets-4ever__, __kiky will__, __Elantriel__, __Rukia-hime__, __dorflexpills__, __queenrj__, __haruno soraya__, __Kate Simon Cullen__, __Yuria Shimahara__, __Jen Valentine__, __Naty Dark__, __Mai Amekan__, __Debs-Chan__, __Kuchiki Rin__, __Lunoca__, __Lory Higurashi__, Pammy-sama, Hinata-chan, Carolina, Mary-chan, Pamela (não sei se é a Pammy-sama, mas tudo bem. xD)._ **Vocês (não importando se foi uma, duas, três, zilhões de reviews) me animaram a terminar essa fanfic. Eu não vou esquecer as reviews, nem as vontades loucas de alguma de vocês de me bater. Vou lembrar tanto das criticas como dos elogios.**

**Muito obrigada!**


End file.
